Never Leave
by XoShaee
Summary: Emmett Cullen was a retired professional football player and the owner of a multi-billion dollar company tired of dealing with women just after his money. Rosalie Hale was the owner of a small dance studio who just wanted to pay off her loans and get her sisters through college. The similarity? They both signed up to be married at first sight.
1. Chapter 1

**RPOV:**

 _I'm someone who is open-minded to new experiences because they teach you new things. –Marilyn Manson_

I crossed my legs at the ankle and licked my lips. I couldn't believe I was doing this- being interviewed to find a husband. How had it come to this? My sisters- of course. They were the reason I got in to a lot of the issues I did. Kate, Irina and Tanya were always talking me in to things. Kate had seen the application around somewhere and dragged it home to show us. Arranged marriages were all the thing now. It was laughable really. We'd all filled out the application, but it was me that had been called back. Kate was 18 and Irina 20- hardly old enough to know if they wanted marriage. They weren't done finding themselves. Hell, I was 24 and I wasn't done finding myself and yet here I was. Tanya should have gotten called back. She was 27 with a flourishing florist company. She'd settled in to who she was. She was prepared to take on marriage. She wasn't sitting here however, I was. I was sitting here in the office of a professional matchmaker in a pair of heels and a dress with my typically curly hair straightened.

I offered a small smile and the woman across from me, all woman business suit and tight brown bun, smiled back. Her manicured nails tapped on her clipboard and she looked over a paper before her with her deep brown eyes before picking up a pen and looking at me.

"Rosalie Hale," she said my name slow and I nodded, "Why are you here?"

I thought about that carefully before I answered. I was sitting here at an interview to be married at first sight. I did have crappy luck with meeting men and dating, but I didn't think I was this far gone. Maybe I was. What was the worst thing that could happen?

"I'm here because I didn't think you would call back," I admitted.

The woman chuckled- Jen I thought her name was.

"And are you disappointed that we called you back?"

"No."

Another admission I hadn't been sure about until I'd heard the question. I could do this and worst case scenario I would be 24 and divorced. It would make a good story for my future children.

"Good," she crossed her legs, "I'm going to ask you a few questions and you just answer as honestly as you can, okay?"

I nodded.

"How old are you?"

I was sure that was on my application in front of her.

"24."

"Where is your hometown?"

"Here in Washington actually."

"Are you a U.S citizen?"

"Yes."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I own a dance studio."

"So you dance?"

"Yes, I dance and choreograph."

"And it says here," she glanced down quickly, "You have 3 siblings."

"Yeah, three sisters."

"Are you close with your sisters?"

"Extremely."

Jen nodded and wrote something down.

"Do you think you would work better with a traditional or untraditional marriage? Traditional being a man in charge and a woman more of the homemaker."

"Nontraditional," I answered almost instantly.

"Would you rather be matched with someone younger or older?"

"Older."

"What are deal breakers for you, Rosalie?"

I thought about that- hard. Not liking animals came to mind. So did snoring however. I didn't want to base my marriage on if my significant other snored. I needed to think of something I just could not live with.

"Smoking."

"Do you have any children?"

"No."

"Do you want children?"

"Eventually."

"When was your last relationship?"

"A little over 2 years ago."

"And how long did it last?"

"4 years."

Jen jotted some things down.

"Why did you guys break up?"

"We wanted different things."

"Are you parents still married?"

"I have adoptive parents and yes Carmen and Eleazar are married."

"How has that affected the way you view marriage?"

Jeez. I felt like I was in a therapy session. I leaned forward in the chair.

"They made me want to get married. They made me want to spend the rest of my life with my bestfriend. They argue, but they always pull through. They're always there for each other and for me and my sisters."

"How would you describe your dating life?"

"Nonexistant," I scoffed.

"Describe your perfect mate. Be as specific as possible; looks, height, ethnic preference, hair, anything that you can think of."

"I don't have a type," I shook my head and leaned back, "I don't care what he looks like really, as long as we connect."

Jen smiled at that and wrote some more things down.

"I like tattoos," I added and she chuckled.

"Why are you ready for marriage now?"

"I'm ready to stop dating. I've opened my studio and the last of my sisters is graduating soon so there's no reason for me not to. I don't have that safety net of not wanting to go off and have time taken away from them. I uhm," I licked my lips, "I've recently had a friend enlist and while nothing has happened to him, worrying about him just makes me think about how short life is and I know that I want to be a wife before I die. I want to have and be that support. I want to have something real. I'm ready for that."

"Okay," Jen nodded, "describe your current living situation."

"I live alone in an apartment near my studio."

"Okay. Do you have any piercings or tattoos?

"No tattoos, but I have my stomach pierced and my nose obviously. You can see it and just these three in each ear," I put my hair behind my ears automatically.

"What are your goals and dreams?"

"I strived for this studio and I have it, so now I just want to pay off the loan on the place and help my sisters get through school. I like to make several small goals that will get me to the bigger goal. I don't make unrealistic expectations, but eventually I want a larger studio."

"Please describe your views on religion,"

"Not applicable," I shrugged, "I'm not a really religious person. I mean I believe in vibes. I believe that the energy that people give off is real, but I don't pray to one God over another."

"What means the most to you?"

"Family," there wasn't a question about it.

Jen nodded and scribbled away for a while before setting her pen down.

"That's it for today Ms. Hale."

She stood and I followed suit.

"We will let you know if you've made a match in the next week or so. You were one of the last applicants."

"Okay. Thank you," I shook her outstretched hand and all but ran out of the office.

That had been intense. There was a possibility that someone would be calling me about getting married to a complete stranger in a week. My stomach was in knots. I didn't realize I'd cared about the chances I'd get paired with someone until this instant and I wasn't sure how to exactly deal with that. I pulled my phone out of its normal place in my bra and dialed Tanya as I headed towards the staircase.

 **EPOV:**

I yanked open the door of the therapist office and walked in. I got a few wondering glances from the people in the lobby but ignored it. I probably did look a little… off. Everyone around me had on dresses and suits or at least nice shirts and bottoms. I'd come in my tennis, basketball shorts and a tshirt. I grabbed my black shades off of my face and made my way to the elevator.

I was more than happy when it closed and I was the only person in it. I felt vibration and pulled my phone out of my shorts pocket. Of course my annoying little sister, Alice was calling. I answered rather quickly.

"Yes Mary Alice?" I leaned back against the elevator wall, one arm crossed over my chest.

"Are you at your appointment?"

"I'm on the elevator."

"What did you wear?"

"Shorts and a shirt?" I scoffed.

"Like khakis and a nice shirt with buttons?"

"No, like I just came from the gym."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Have you lost your mind? You can possibly be going off to meet my future sister-in-law and you're wearing your workout clothes?"

"She won't be here today and I forgot about the meeting. I came straight from the gym. I could have went change, but then I would have been late. I'll always choose punctuality over fashion," the elevator let out a ding, "and I have to go now. I'll call you later. Don't tell Edward anything. Goodbye," I hung up and stepped out of the elevator depositing my phone back in to my pocket.

Alice was 6 years younger than me, but she still liked to chastise me like a child. You would think that being a junior in college would distract her from breathing down my throat, but it didn't. She was more excited about this process than I was. She and my mother, Esme were extremely supportive of me going after the whole marriage at first sight thing. Edward and my father, Carlisle however had no idea. Edward was two years older and he and his wife, Isabella had the picture perfect relationship. They'd met one day in high school and never separated. Edward was 29 now, Isabella 26 and they had a darling 3 year old named Renesmee. The last thing I needed was Edward worrying about my love life.

I made my way to the designated office and pushed the door open. I'd been instructed to just let myself in. So, I did. I was met almost instantly by some brunette. Her hair was up and she was wearing a outfit that did not look comfortable. She looked like what you would expect a therapist to look like; serious and hard to talk to. She gestured to a chair that was facing an armchair and I took a seat, leaning back leisurely and crossing my arms over my chest. She grabbed a clipboard from somewhere on her desk and then sat in the armchair crossing her legs at the ankle.

"Emmett Cullen," she offered me a smile and I smiled back, "I'm Jen and I will be helping you through this process. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise."

She smirked as if that was the funniest thing in the world. I was not kidding.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I'm looking to get married. Isn't that the point?" she looked at me quizzically and I chuckled, "Look, when I played professional football for those 4 years I was swarmed with gold diggers, okay? Let me put it like this-the minimum wage for pro football players is $435,000 a year. I was a starter. Anyway, I took that money and invested it so when I quit the game I had shit to fall back on. I didn't intend on being good at what I did, but I was and I turned a few million dollars in to a few billion. I thought quitting the game was going to help and it didn't. More money means more problems. I got more gold diggers instead of less. So, this whole blind marriage thing is perfect. What are the chances of me getting a gold digger wife when she doesn't know how much gold she's getting before she walks down the aisle?"

Jen's mouth had fell slightly open. She corrected it and cleared her throat.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and you just answer as honestly as you can, okay?"

"Alright. I'm always honest. Let's go."

"How old are you?"

"27."

"Where is your hometown?"

"Phoenix Arizona."

"Are you a U.S citizen?"

"Yeah."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I own several different successful businesses," I clasped my hands together, "I work with a lot of companies overseas. I buy businesses in the process of going bankrupt, fix their issues and then sale them. I also do some nonprofit work."

"Do you consider yourself a work-a-holic?"

"I consider myself dedicated- motivated even. I don't like to stop working until I have the results I want. You don't become a billionaire by doing mediocre work, Jen."

She wrote something down.

"And it says here that you have 2 siblings."

"Older brother and a younger sister."

"Are you close with your siblings?"

"Edward's a cunt, but I love Alice," Jen looked at me, her eyes wide and I laughed, "I'm not really close with my brother, but we're there for each other if we need each other."

Jen nodded and wrote something down.

"Do you think you would work better with a traditional or untraditional marriage? Traditional being a man in charge and a woman more of the homemaker."

"Nontraditional. My dad takes care of my mom and all that, but I want an equal. I have no problem with paying for things; our bills, our necessities, buying my wife what she wants, but I don't want to be leeched on either."

"Would you rather be matched with someone younger or older?"

"Younger."

"What are deal breakers for you?"

"Smoking," I didn't need to think about it, "When chicks smoke, it's disgusting. It's a turn off. It's just trashy to me."

"Do you have any children?"

"No."

"Do you want children?"

"Yes."

"When was your last relationship?"

"My last serious relationship was when almost 4 years ago."

"And how long did it last?"

"3 years."

"Why did you guys break up?"

"She was in love with my money, not me."

"That was a very bold statement."

"No point in beating around the bush, Jen," I winked at her, "You told me to be honest."

She wrote some things down.

"Are you parents still married?"

"Yes."

"How has that affected the way you view marriage?"

I scratched my head.

"They showed me that marriage is a partnership. There's no 50/50. They each give a hundred percent, a hundred percent of the time."

"How would you describe your dating life?"

"I haven't dated in a while. I gave up on it about two years ago."

"Describe your perfect mate. Be as specific as possible; looks, height, ethnic preference, hair, anything that you can think of."

"Fit," I said automatically, "I like to work out. I like to jog and hike. I need someone that can keep up. I'd prefer for her to be shorter than me. I don't care about the rest of that stuff really."

Jen nodded and jotted some stuff down.

"Why are you ready for marriage now?"

"I've been ready for a while, but I'm tired of the dating pool. I just want one specific person to deal with. I just want to travel with one person. I want to drag one person to my stupid business meetings and I want one person to come home to at the end of the day."

"Describe your current living situation."

"I live alone with my dog in a penthouse in the middle of the city."

"Okay. Do you have any piercings or tattoos?

"No piercings, but I have some tattoos on my back and well," I gestured to my arm where the beginning of a sleeve was showing beneath the arms of my shirt.

Jen nodded and scribbled away.

"What are your goals and dreams?"

"I'm living my dream."

"Please describe your views on religion,"

"I believe in action. I believe in me. I believe in what I can see."

"What means the most to you?"

"Family," there wasn't a question about it.

Jen nodded and uncrossed her ankles with a smirk.

"That's it for today Mr. Cullen."

"Cool," I clapped my hands together and hopped up.

Jen got up and offered me a hand. I grabbed her and pulled her in.

"You're looking for my future wife," I laughed, "You're practically family, Jen!"

When I released her she was slightly red. I gave her a pat on the back and headed out of her office, a new pep in my step. I felt like that went well.


	2. Chapter 2

**RPOV:**

 _If it scares you it might be a good thing to try. –unknown_

I leaned back again, pulling Kate further down. We were both in splits, our feet pressed against each other. We were pulling each other back and forth. Class had winded down and there were only a few stragglers left. That didn't bother me. Kate was a soccer player. It was her thing. She loved it, but that meant that she got injured quite a lot. Soccer was a rough sport. I knew from experience. Kate was following in my footsteps. I'd played soccer and danced in high school too and now here she was. Despite being the youngest, she was definitely the sister that I felt closest with.

I gave Kate another pull and she groaned in what could only be described as relief before pulling me forward, slowly compressing my chest against the floor. I moved my head side to side and then took a deep breath and Kate let me up.

"You're a life saver!" Kate released my hands and fell backwards on to the floor, leaving her arms sprawled out on either side of her.

"I try," I climbed to my feet and made my way over to the front of the class.

I crouched in front of my gym bag and unzipped it to retrieve my water bottle. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. I was dead to the world. I'd been teaching 5 hours' worth of dance sessions every day the entire week and quite frankly, I doubted that I could handle anymore. I'd been forced to break my classes in to age groups so I now taught a kid group, a teen group, an adult group and a professional group. That meant that four hours every day I was on my feet nonstop. There was ballet on Monday, hip-hop on Tuesday, jazz on Wednesday, tap on Thursday and solos worked on Fridays. I also did private lessons on top of my actual lessons. The blisters on my feet had blisters. I clambered back to my feet and drank some water as I walked around my studio, helping the stragglers loosen up. I was leaning on backs and holding legs up and simply giving encouraging words. This was what I lived for.

Kate laid sprawled out until I'd gotten the studio emptied and then we locked up together. My studio, "Rose Studio and Dance" was an okay one. The building was big enough for me to host two classes at a time. So every once in a while when Kate or Irina had the time to teach they would help my kid group and I would be able to work on my soloist. They were my saving graces.

I helped Kate to her feet and we collected our bags before heading out of the studio, arm and arm, our gym bags slung over our shoulders. Kate was my mini me. We looked extremely similar except for the fact that her hair was always a straight sleek down her back and mine required straightening at least once a week. Today, however we both had our hair up in messy buns.

Kate and I went off on a fruit smoothie run and then trampled in to my apartment all sore muscles and sweaty workout clothes. Kate dropped her bag at my door and I kicked it to the side before tossing mine to meet it. I locked my door and watched Kate collapse at my laptop. She practically lived at my house on the weekends. The guest room wasn't exactly a guest room. She had pictures and books literally everywhere and I didn't mind one bit. I didn't have guests or friends to be guest… except for Jasper Whitlock, who had known all of us long enough to know everything there was to know about Kate and me… and my entire family of course.

I made my way to my kitchen and yanked open my fridge, grabbing the first green apple that I caught sight of. I bit in to it and bumped my ice box closed. I released my hair from the knot on top of my head while holding my apple in the other hand and headed towards the bathroom. I put on the hot water, plugged up the tub and got prepared for the ache in my body to diminish.

"Rose!" Kate yelled.

"What?!" I took another bite out of my apple.

"You have an email!"

"So?" I yanked open the bathroom door and headed out of it, my apple in hand.

"It's from Jen. Do you want me to open it?"

"No," I power walked across my living room and tossed Kate my apple before leaning over my computer and clicking on the email before me.

 **To: Rose L. H.**

 **From: Dr. Jen Halloway**

 **Hello Rosalie!**

 **It pleases me to announce to you that you have in fact been matched with someone! You and your match have been deemed compatible in the ways that you both put family above all else. You are very obviously a nurturer from the way you speak of your sisters and your match is more of a provider. You seem to be more reserved and your match is more straightforward. The two of you are alike in family values and goals, and yet different in the way that you'd consider reaching them. This match has been made in the hopes that each of you can bring out the lesser showed side of the other. Your wedding will be taking place in TWO weeks! As the bride you are in charge of your wedding dress, the band that you want your future husband to wear and of course your guests. Grab your bridesmaids and bouquet because you are getting married!**

 **Please feel free to call or email me with any questions!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jen**

I read the email once… twice… three times before I realized that not only was Kate reading over my shoulder, but that she was eating my apple.

"You're getting married," Kate said simply and spun in my computer chair, "and it's all thanks to me," she took another bite out of my apple and tossed it to me.

She blew on her nails and wiped them on her shirt. I rolled my eyes. This was real. These people were serious. I was going to be married to a stranger in literally two weeks. I had to find a dress and tell my parents that I'd even applied for something like this. I ran a hand through my hair. Yes, Kate… all thanks to you. My head was rushing and my heart was thumping. Could I go through with this? I mean Jen had said a week, two and a half weeks ago. I was sure I hadn't matched with anyone. I had pushed the whole idea away and chalked it up as a hoax, but this was real. This was really happening.

I kicked my computer chair and watched my youngest sister roll a little away as I leaned over my keyboard and read the email a fourth time just to be sure.

 **EPOV:**

I leaned back in my desk and loosened my tie a little. Today was one of those tedious days that meant that I was running from one meeting to another and it was starting to annoy me. I spun my office chair and looked out of the floor to ceiling windows there. The view was spectacular. I leaned back and just took it in. I had worked my ass off to get here. I had worked so damn hard. There were several nights without sleep. There were several hard decisions and the weight of knowing that I made ways for thousands of people with jobs to provide for their families got a little heavy at times. My business was feeding thousands of people. If I shut down, those people wouldn't have insurance. They wouldn't have a biweekly check coming in. What would they do?

My office phone gave a beep and I spun around and answered it.

"Cullen speaking."

"Mr. Cullen," my assistant Victoria said, "You're 4 o'clock presentation in the boardroom is prepared."

"Thanks Victoria," I hung up the phone and stood back up with a sigh.

I just wanted to go to the bar, have a few drinks with some old football friends of mine and loosen up. At least tomorrow was Saturday. I doubted that I would be sleeping in late, but at least I wouldn't be in a suit.

I made my way down the hall and I couldn't help but take in the aura around me. I walked down the hall and people moved out of the way. They respected me. They knew that I was a no bullshit sort of guy and I was glad that they understood that. I wasn't around to be anyone's friend. I was around to make sure I had money in my pocket and they had money in theirs. We didn't have to like each other to get the job done. The guys around the building either feared me or wanted to be me and the women either feared me or wanted to be under me for the night. It would never happen.

When I entered the boardroom my laptop was already in place for me to make notes of any changes I wanted. These things typically droned on and on and on. I collapsed in to my chair at the head of the table and logged on to my laptop. The lights dimmed and the presentation started. It took everything in me to stay awake and I reminded myself to never put the guy before me on a presentation again. His voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

I somehow managed to not strangle myself with my suit tie long enough for them to reach their conclusion. My cell phone gave out a beep and I motioned for them to continue while I produced it from my suit pocket. Of course it was an email. I sighed with just the thought of more work to keep me in late and held my finger to my phone for it to unlock. My eyes glided over the screen.

 **To: Mr. Cullen**

 **From: Dr. Jen Halloway**

 **Hello Emmett!**

 **It pleases me to announce to you that you have in fact been matched with someone! You and your match have been deemed compatible in the way that you both put family above all else. The two of you are alike in family values and goals, and yet different in the way that you'd consider reaching them. This match has been made in the hopes that each of you can bring out the lesser showed side of the other. You showed worry in being the sole bread winner and dealing with "gold diggers" as you so elegantly put it. I have no fear that this woman does not fit in to that category. You are both entrepreneurs. Your wedding will be taking place in TWO weeks! As the groom you are in charge of getting your suit, the band and ring that you want your future wife to wear and of course your guests. Grab your best men because you are getting married!**

 **Please feel free to call or email me with any questions!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jen**

I read over the email twice before I looked up and realized that everyone was staring at me. I cleared my throat and leaned back in my chair.

"It was horrible," I stood up and dropped my phone back in my pocket, "I almost fell asleep. Start over. I'll give you a week and I'll have Victoria email you my notes," I closed my laptop and picked it up before heading out of the boardroom.

The men I left in my wake were obviously very pissed, but that had nothing to do with me. I was happy. I had waited for this moment for a while now. It had taken longer than expected to get a response, but all great things took time. I headed towards my office and tapped on Victoria's desk two times on my way.

"Get my little sister on the phone!" I called continuing my walk, "Now!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So the first few chapters are things that happen one after the other. Example: Rosalie was taking the stairs down and then Emmett was taking the elevator up. HOWEVER, this chapter will be Emmett's POV of the two weeks before the wedding day and then Rosalie's POV for the two weeks so basically the POVs are happening at the same time!**

 **EPOV:**

 _At some point you just have to let go of what you thought should happen and live in what is happening._

When I walked out of the building at 8, my briefcase in hand I had talked to Alice and Esme a total of 12 times. They were ecstatic for me. Of course, they were both a little overwhelmed with the fact that I would be getting married in a simple 14 days, but I'd tried to make it abundantly clear that they weren't expected to do anything except wear something nice and show up.

My mother was livid at the idea and that was putting it lightly. She'd personally called Jen to let her know she would be picking out the venue, the food, the cake and the decorations. She was willing to pay for it out of pocket and she said she didn't need to know who I was getting married to in order to get it done. Jen had agreed and they had set up a meeting to go over a checklist and get everything booked and paid for within the next few days. That meant that I had three days to tell my father and brother. We typically got together for a family dinner on Sundays and while I had in fact missed the last few it would prove to be the best place to tell everyone at once. My mother was the headstrong one. Whatever she said my father usually followed and I doubted Edward would care one way or the other. My family just wanted me to be happy and if that meant going off and marrying a stranger they would just fall in line. Originally, when I'd told my mother and Alice about getting married they'd looked at me incredulously and then they'd cried. I personally didn't think I was that much of a lost cause.

I made my way to the bar I typically went to on Fridays and parked across the street before ditching my tie, unbuttoning my suit jacket all of the way and making my way over. When I walked in I was hit by the sound of country music and the smell of hot wings and cigarettes. I spotted my two best friends almost instantly; Jacob Black and Garrett Forge.

Garrett wasn't a friend. He was family and despite the fact that he was 6 years younger than Jacob and I, he was easily easier for me to talk to than Edward who I shared blood with. Garrett was my cousin- a native of England until his college years. In his 3 years of being in the states we'd grown close. What started off as me keeping an eye on him for his parents easily turned in to a mutual friendship. Garrett was easily 6 feet tall with a lanky build. He wore his dark brown hair neck length and he had light brown eyes.

Jacob Black and I had met on the professional football field. I was defense and he was offense but we somehow just sort of gravitated to each other. He was of Native American descent and had a lanky build. Football had caused him to grow toned and muscular, similar to that of a serious bodybuilder, though balanced by his tremendous height so he didn't look out of proportion. He had russet skin and deep brown eyes. He easily towered over Alice by at least two feet.

I made my way over and took a seat on the other side of Garrett putting him between Jake and I and nodding to them. I raised a finger for a beer.

"Took you long enough," Jake took a drink out of his beer, "I thought you weren't going to show."

"I always show," I took off my suit jacket and threw it over the back of my chair.

The bartender deposited a beer in front of me and I nodded once at her before sitting back and beginning to remove my cufflinks. There was nothing better than unwinding after a rough week at work. Drinks and stories were always a mood changer. However, my mood was already perfect. I didn't need help with it. I twisted the top off of my bottle and ran my free hand through my hair.

"So tell me what's going on with you guys," Garrett leaned forward on to the bar and Jacob and I followed suit, "All I go through is stupid ass classes and dealing with dickwads every day."

Jacob and I glanced at each other.

"We remember those days," Jacob took a swig of his beer.

"Yeah and at least when you get that bachelors in business you can come work for me, kid," I hit my cousin on the back and he chuckled.

"Right," he took another drink.

"Well, I met a girl today," Jake offered.

Garrett and I both turned to look at him.

"Where?" Garrett questioned.

"Gym," Jake chuckled from behind his beer bottle, "I saw her beating the crap out of this punching bag and I don't know. She just sort of drew me in and I walked over and talked to her and she blew me off. Completely. But I'm not giving up."

"Oh God," Garrett chuckled, "You're interested because of the challenge."

"I won't know until we have an actual conversation."

"I believe in you," I offered.

Garrett laughed at that and I shrugged and took another drink out of my bottle.

"Well, thank you!" Jacob pointed towards me with his almost empty bottle.

"Anytime," I stole a glance at the television.

"What's up with you?" Garrett turned his attention to me.

I sat my beer bottle down and clasped my hands on the bar before turning towards them.

"I'm getting married."

"You're fucking kidding," Jacob laughed.

"Were you even dating?" Garrett raised an eyebrow.

I picked my beer bottle back up and drowned it down to prepare myself for the impending conversation.

"I am not kidding you little shit," I pointed my empty bottle at Jake, "and no," I answered Garrett, "I'm… getting married at first sight."

Jacob erupted in to laughter and Garrett scratched the back of his head.

"Like an arranged marriage?" Garrett asked.

I nodded.

"Well fuck. This rounds on me," Jake raised a hand to usher the bartender over.

"Don't be a dick about it. I'm getting married in two weeks. Show up and don't look like a douche."

"Yeah, yeah," Jake waved his hand absently, "I'll be there. Just send me the address and time."

"We support you," Garrett inserted, "This might be good for you."

"Unless she divorces you and takes half of all of your shit," Jake shrugged.

He smiled at the bartender that had approached us again.

"Six shots of vodka."

She nodded and took back off.

"And if she does I'll take half of the billions I have left and just mail order my next wife."

Garrett and Jacob both laughed and I ran a hand through my hair. I was actually serious.

"In other news," Garrett distributed the shots, "I'm still here not dating or getting laid."

"I can give you a reason why," Jake offered before taking his two shots back to back.

I took one of my own.

"Hell, I can give you a few too," I took the other one.

Jake and I chuckled and Garrett rolled his eyes.

"Cunts."

Jake, Garrett and I spent an hour drinking together and waving off women and then another hour drinking, waving off women and playing pool before I dragged myself away from them to return home.

I had my driver, Amun pick me up from the bar and my security, Benjamin ride along with him to drive my truck back to my place.

I dismissed the men with a thanks and headed up to my penthouse. My dog, Bruto met me at the door with a wag of his rather large tail. He looked lighter. Kebi, my housekeeper, must have bathed him or something. I scratched him behind his ears and locked my house door before making my way to my bedroom. I shed my clothes and took a shower. Then, I brushed my teeth and retreated to bed for the night. I heard Bruto jump in to bed with me some time throughout the night, but couldn't be bothered with shooing him out. There was no way he would fit in the next 13 days anyway.

The next morning I woke up slightly later than usual with not a hangover to speak of. I took care of my hygiene needs, pulled on some athletic wear and went for a run with Bruto. It was our thing.

My weekends were the same. They went on like clockwork. Every Friday I would work all day and then retreat to the bar with Garrett and Jacob for no less than 1 hour and no more than 4. Amun would pick me up. Benjamin would retrieve my car. Every Saturday Bruto and I would run 2 miles. We'd return to eat breakfast. I would eat whatever it was that Kebi had made for that day and then retreat in to my office with a mug of coffee. I typically worked the first half of the day. I worked out in my home gym around midday and then had lunch while I scanned the newspaper. Bruto was walked again and then I was free for the remainder of the day. That meant that I was free to fish or hike or whatever it was I wanted for the only time in the week. I'd normally retreat home late. Kebi would have me a plate of food in the microwave for me to heart up. I would shower, brush my teeth and then retreat to bed. Typical.

However, on this Saturday

before I could even finish up my work Alice was barging in to my office. She stood before me, her brown hair in a short pixie cut that she had not been sporting the last time I saw her. She had on a pink blouse and some jeans, her hands resting on her hips.

The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. Alice was a very beautiful person, petite, and the shortest of our family at 4'10. She had large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. She moved very gracefully, continually cited as dancing, with a carriage that would "break any ballerina's heart". My sister was perfect in my eyes. I didn't realize how something so small could be so annoying, but Alice she was always optimistic, and she loved and cared for me. Despite what that meant for Edward, we were actually closer to each other than anyone else. She often ignored other people's advice and did things her own way, which surprisingly usually resulted in the outcome being better than predicted. She was kind and cared for those she loved. She also loved shopping at expensive shops in large malls as well as makeovers and playing the stock market to make money. She was a strange one indeed.

"So good to see you," I smirked at Alice and turned back to the work before me.

"You're getting married in 13 days, you don't have a ring and yet you're working."

"You realize its not even lunch yet, right?" I continued to type.

"You realize that you work Monday through Friday so you really only have 4 days to get everything that you need. We are getting a ring today, Emmett," she closed in on my and shut my laptop with a smile, "So tomorrow you can tell Edward and dad and then next Saturday and Sunday you'll only have to worry about your tux. The next Friday is your wedding."

"I'm aware," I said tightly and pulled my laptop back open.

I loved Alice. I truly did but she was so overwhelming sometimes. She pushed my laptop back shut.

"You won't be getting any work done while I'm here," she grabbed my laptop off of my desk and put it under one of her arms, "Get dressed and I'll meet you in the living room," she blew me a kiss and glided out of my office.

I scoffed and ran a hand over my face. I took a deep breath. She was right. I needed to get this stuff done. I pushed away from my desk and headed to my room.

Alice was not a simple person and what she neglected to tell me was that we would also be shopping for her. She dragged me around for the most of the day and although it was not how I expected my day to go it was nice to spend time with her. 4 hours, 6 shopping bags and a little less than 20 stores later Alice found a dress that she deemed was worth trying on and rushed in to a dressing room. I leaned against a clothes rack and checked my cell phone.

I had been getting messages from my mother most of the day. She was taking this wedding situation very seriously. She was sending me pictures of cakes and decorations and ribbons and honestly I could care less. We could have done the paperwork and gone to the justice of the peace for all I cared. I answered Esme's 101 questions and was shoving my phone back in to the pockets of my khaki shorts when Alice yanked open the curtain and stepped out in her peach dress. She looked at me and then down at herself.

The dress she was wearing was knee length and fitted. The top was lacy and the dress was held up by tying around her neck. There were no actual sleeves to speak of it. She looked beautiful. I wouldn't tell her that though.

"I don't know," Alice walked over to a wall mirror and turned around, showing her back to it and looking at her reflection over her shoulder, "What do you think?"

"It's perfect," I closed in on her.

"You're lying."

"It's perfect," I repeated, "Get it bagged and let's go. I don't lie," I turned away from the mirror before she could argue and headed outside of the store.

I stood with my arms crossed, my black shades back in place. Today was a great day. The sun was shining but it wasn't too hot to where simply being outside would cause you to sweat. I ran my fingers through my hair and began digging in my pockets for a stick of gum. I came up with one that I thanked the heavens for and hurriedly popped it in to my mouth.

My phone gave out a buzz and I quickly produced it and had it to my ear by the third one.

"Cullen speaking."

"Hello, Emmett. This is Jen."

"Hey Jen," I looked around me, "What's up? Is something wrong?"

"No! Of course not! I just wanted to remind you that you're required to plan three to four days of your week long honeymoon. It's the first time the two of you will be spending any significant amount of time together alone so keep that in mind, okay?"

"Alright. Thanks for calling."

"It's my fault for not mentioning it in the email. Sorry."

"No! It's fine Jen. Really. You're amazing."

"How are you feeling?" she asked and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Better since getting your email yesterday."

"That's great! Oh! You can also write your future wife a note for the wedding. I'll deliver it if you want."

"Yeah, I'll do that," I turned my head to the boutique door where Alice was exiting.

She came to stand beside me, both of her hands holding her bag by the handle in front of her.

"Great. I will see you in thirteen days, Emmett."

"See you in thirteen days, Jen."

I hung up and looked Alice up and down.

"Did you get the peach dress?" I asked.

"Yup," she hooked one of her arms through one of mine and I let her begin to lead me down the side walk and to the jewelers.

I shouldn't have been surprised that Alice was greeted by her first name when we entered the jewelry store, but I was. She was still in college. Besides going to banquets for our parents and a few for me and Edward I couldn't think of what she would need diamonds for. I couldn't even imagine her needing a substantial amount for those.

Alice led me to the man that had greeted us by the arm. She smiled brightly at him.

"Brent this is my older, but not oldest, brother Emmett. Emmett this is Brent Aarons, one of the best jewelers in Washington," she turned to Brent and winked, "My brother is getting married."

"Congratulations," he smiled warmly.

"Thanks."

I tried to make a good guess at how much money Alice spent here to be on a first name basis with this guy.

"So, what are you looking for?"

"Nothing less than five carrots. I'd prefer a flawless stone but I'm willing to take something internally flawless. It has to be D through F coloring however. She's a size 7."

Brent whistled and Alice looked up at me and then back at him.

"I may have something in the vault," he scratched the back of his head.

"Check."

"Of course."

Brent excused himself and Alice whistled.

"Specific aren't we?"

"He asked what I wanted," I shrugged and pulled my shades off.

"That may be hard to find, Emmett."

"Good thing we know people around the world then. I refuse to put anything less than what I just asked for on my wife's finger."

"Of course," Alice sighed, "Well good thing we came today and not next week."

"Yeah, good thing. And how well do you know this guy?" I leaned over a little to keep my voice low.

"Dad buys mother's gifts from him. I'm normally the one sent to pick them up or pick them out in the first place."

"Okay," I ran a hand through my hair.

"You're going to spend at least 3 quarters of a million dollars on that ring," Alice said pointedly.

I raised my eyebrow in surprise.

"You know diamonds?"

"I'm a girl with millionaire parents, a millionaire brother, and a billionaire brother. Of course I know what diamonds are worth."

"I'll remember that when I'm looking for you a Christmas gift."

"Just give me the cash," Alice winked at me and Brent made himself known.

He sat down a box and opened it. Alice and I both leaned over to look at the ring before us.

"It's beautiful!" Alice jumped up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Details?" I picked it up and raised it to my face.

"It's an 8.5 carat, 4-prong, cushion cut engagement ring. It's flawless like you wanted and-"

"The setting is a simple platinum band with diamond set, so that the entire focus is on stone," I finished for him, "It looks like an excellent color and the clarity seems pretty good," I offered it to Alice who took it and slid it on her finger, "what do you think?"

"Emm, it's cut beautifully. It's a pretty big stone but in very good taste. It's not gaudy."

"I'll take it."

"Sir, that ring is a 900 thousand dollars before taxes."

"So I'll be spending a little over a million," I shrugged and grabbed the ring sliding it off of Alice's finger, "I'll take it," I repeated.

"Very good sir," he put the ring back in to the box.

Alice clapped happily beside me.

One less thing to worry about.

X

The next day I was forced to do double the work that I normally did since Alice had kept me out the entire day. After leaving the jeweler I'd taken my darling sister out to eat. I'd drilled her about school. She'd commented on what the tabloids were saying about my company. She'd congratulated me several times over and then come back to my house to tear me a new one. She'd gone on and on about how my home was far too bland and that it needed more personality and how she had chosen art pieces for me. I had been forced to put said pieces up while she supervised and by the time she finally left me alone I was out of daylight.

I didn't clamber out of bed until nearly 10 on Sunday and by the time I got all of my work done, not just in town but overseas and got my workout and Bruto's walk out of the way it was easily 4 in the afternoon. I took a long shower while I thought about my life. I was getting married in 12 days to a woman I hadn't even met yet… and I was excited about it. My mind drifted to her- the woman I would soon be sharing a last name with. Would she have tattoos? Would we argue over who slept on what side of the bed? Did she like dogs? If she didn't what would that mean for Bruto? Would she be able to deal with the late nights and early mornings? Was she a vegetarian? How did she drink her coffee? Did she drink coffee? Random little questions like that littered my thoughts and before I knew I'd spent an hour in the shower. I hurried out and found a mother approved outfit for dinner; some khaki slacks and a black shirt before re-brushing my teeth and letting Bruto out again before locking him up for my departure.

When I got to my parents' house it was past 6. I let myself in without knocking and made my way to the dining room. My family was just beginning to sit down. Their table housed 8 comfortably; the two heads of the table and three on each side. Esme and Carlisle were each at a head of the table. Alice sat to the left of Esme on one side, the other two chairs on that side empty. To the left of Esme was Renesmee, a blank chair and then Edward seated beside our father. I assumed the place between Renesmee and Edward was for Bella. I took my seat across from my brother and to my father's right.

Esme had a heart-shaped face, billows of soft, caramel colored hair and skin that just naturally looked a little tanned. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than Alice. She had brown eyes with delicate eyebrows and dimples that only added to her beauty. My mother was a natural elementary school teacher. She was extremely beautiful and was like meeting a fairy tale – Snow White, in the flesh. She always wore a compassionate look to her face. She was just naturally a maternal person, even to children that weren't her own. My mother found happiness in Renesmee. Children and animals were her pursuit of happiness.

My father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen was pale and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. He had collar-length blond hair, is 6'2", with a well-toned medium frame, gentle eyes and was slight but muscular. He had a slight English accent from his youth, but could speak with a flawless American accent when he was conscious of his talking. He had great blue eyes that he hadn't passed on to any of us. Carlisle was typically very patient and non-judgmental. He had a passion for collecting art, reading, and studying medicine. His peaceful and accepting nature allowed him to make many friends, but it also meant that Esme was left with the rough parenting decisions.

I looked from one parent to the other and then winked at Alice as our parent's housekeeper began setting plates down around us. My mother offered me a small smile as Edward and Carlisle continued their conversation on something or another that had happened at work. Edward had followed our father in to medicine.

Edward had high cheekbones, a strong jawline, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips. His untidy hair retained this unusual bronze shade and he had green eyes that he'd inherited from our late grandmother, Elizabeth. He was skinny and lanky and was one of those people that was either over thinking or being a complete ass by joking so much. Edward was… traditional. He was one of those guys that played the piano and read books that were written before his birth. He was sort of a douche, but he was my brother all the same and if anything ever happened he would have my back without so much as a second thought.

I took a look at the food in front of me and decided that I wasn't very hungry. I shoveled some in to my mouth anyway. Not eating was a sure give away that something was wrong. The housekeeper placed a glass of wine before me.

"Thanks," I took the glass and immediately took a sip.

I wasn't nervous. I didn't get nervous. I was just prepared to get it over with.

"Glad you could bless us with your presence this week," Edward acknowledged me finally and I chuckled under my breath.

"I know you've missed me, but I do have a life."

"Of course. Well thank you for popping in."

"I only showed up for Renesmee," I stuck out my tongue at my niece when she looked my way and crossed my eyes.

She clapped and laughed. Edward scoffed.

"Don't get her wound up," Bella hit me behind the head on her way back around the table and I smirked.

Isabella had a pale complexion with long, straight, dark brown hair, a widow's peak, unique chocolate brown eyes and a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. Her eyes were large and widely spaced. Her nose was thin and her cheekbones prominent. Her lips were a bit too full for her slim jawline. Her eyebrows were darker than her hair and were straighter than they were arched. People thought that she was pretty. I wasn't one of those people. That didn't mean I loved her any less. Bella was easily the clumsiest person I'd ever met, but she was book smart and extremely supportive even though she had a way of letting her insecurities just shine through sometimes.

"Yeah, yeah," I stuck out my tongue at Renesmee again and she burst in to laughter again much to Esme's delight.

"So, son," Esme smiled, "What have you been up to lately?"

I took a drink of wine again. She was giving me an out. I needed to take it. I sat down my glass and then picked it up and took another drink out of it. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I'm getting married," I blurted.

"You have a girlfriend?" Bella picked up Renesmee and let her sit in her lap.

"Not exactly."

"Please tell me you didn't mail order a bride, Emmett," Edward looked at me and ran his hand through his hair.

It was a habit the both of us shared but neither of us noticed unless we were together.

"He's getting married at first sight!" Alice inserted for me, "He filled out this like 50 page paper on the perfect woman and lots of other people did too and a relationship therapist matched up some of the people and Emmett made a match! So he's getting married in 12 days; not this Friday, but next!"

"Thank you, darling," Esme said picking up her wine glass and Alice faltered.

Alice mouthed sorry to me. My dad gazed at my mother and mimicked her, picking up his own glass.

"We support you," Bella said for both herself and Edward.

"Yeah," Edward agreed instantly, "and if it doesn't work out I have a great lawyer."

"Thanks," I said dryly.

"Just being a great best man."

"Best man?"

"You were the best man in my wedding," Edward shrugged, "and I'm your only brother," he took a bite of his food.

"I was thinking of letting Alice be my best man."

"I look amazing in a suit," Alice offered.

Edward smirked.

"You're both idiots."

I chuckled and took a deep breath before looking to my father. Carlisle Cullen had his hands folded on the table.

"Dad?" I licked my lips and sat back in my chair.

"We all support you, Emmett," he said simply.

My world was covered in the light of angels instantly.

X

Monday through Friday were typical days. I got in to the office early and got out late. Esme and Alice had the whole wedding situation under control apparently or they'd simply given up on asking me my opinion. My impending marriage was making me happier or the people that worked for me had simply decided to do things the way I asked them the first time because I didn't spend half the time I typically did correcting people and fixing their mistakes.

All, the same when I made my way in to the bar the following Friday I was glad to be there. I raised my hand for a beer like always and sat beside Garrett. Jake had yet to show up I assumed.

"Emm!" Garrett raised his beer in greeting, "By this time next week you'll be married."

"Poor sap!" A hand hit me on the back and I knew it was Jake without having to look over my shoulder.

He waved towards the bartender before sitting on my right, enclosing me between the two of them.

"Seven days of freedom left," Garret took a drink from his bottle, "How do you want to celebrate?"

"I'm not."

The bartender put two bottles of beer down, one in front of me and one in front of Jacob. I stretched and Jake and I removed the tops from our bottles.

"Why aren't you?" Jake nudged me, "You should go out and enjoy the strip club or something."

Garrett scoffed.

"Imagine the headlines," I chuckled and took a drink out of my bottle, "Emmett Cullen past professional football player and current business owner seen stumbling drunkenly out of a strip club a week before him being eloped became public news."

Garrett laughed and Jake nodded his head and chuckled.

"Good point."

I nodded once.

"So, any good honeymoon spots come to mind?"

"Hong Kong," Garrett offered.

"Go to London," Jake inserted.

Garrett and I both looked at him. I raised an eyebrow and Garrett shook his head before downing the rest of his beer.

"I've been there more times than I can count."

"Our fathers are from there, you twit," Garrett reminded.

Jake shrugged and took another drink out of his beer.

"Forget it," I waved them off, "What's up with you and the gym girl?"

"Her name is Leah," Jake sat his bottle down and turned towards us, "She has a younger brother. She teaches defense classes every Friday at the gym and she is single."

"She told you that?" I took another drink from my beer bottle.

"No, the receptionist did, but I'm not giving up."

"You're both pathetic," Garrett rolled his eyes and raised an arm for another beer.

"Oh shut up," Jake rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Garrett cleared his throat and nudged his head towards me before averting his eyes. I felt the hand on my shoulder and resisted the urge to brush it off. Instead, I spun around and offered a smile at the girl before me. She was short with long black hair that she had in a ponytail. She was wearing a sort of brown romper and had a half empty glass in her hand.

"Hi, uhm I hope this isn't weird," she bit her bottom lip, "but are you Emmett Cullen?"

I fought off the sigh that threatened to escape and instead smiled.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you."

I shook her outstretched hand and she smiled over her shoulder at a girl that was seated at a small table against the wall.

"Uhm, I was wondering if I could get a picture with you?"

"Yeah, of course."

She handed me her cell phone and I turned to hand it to Garrett.

"Oh my gosh!" she said excitedly, "and you're Jacob Black!"

Jacob winked at her and then climbed to his feet. We enclosed the girl between us and Garrett snapped two pictures before handing her, her phone back.

"Thanks."

"Of course," I crawled back in to my seat and she leaned on the bar beside me.

I watched with mild amusement as she dug in her pocket and pulled out a napkin. She sat it on the bar and slid it towards me. I looked down to find her number sprawled on it. I opened my mouth to say something, but Garrett put two fingers on the napkin and slid it back towards her.

"He's engaged, mate."

I shot him a look and Jake, who had retreated to his seat erupted in to laughter.

X

The next morning I got up, dressed, walked Bruto and ate breakfast before taking care of as much work as possible before 10. Jake, Garrett, Edward and I were meeting up at a tux shop at 11. Garrett was the only one in need of a tux, but since they were all considering this my last weekend as a free man they wanted to make a day out of it; getting the tux and then getting lunch. I had shit to do after that, but I could entertain them.

Amun drove me to the tux place and when I walked in Edward was already there, sitting in a chair near the door, his phone in both of his hands as he played a game. I waved off the sales woman that was headed towards me and pointed at my brother. She offered me a smile and nodded in understanding and I closed in on Edward, who never looked up.

"Hey Em."

"Hey," I collapsed in to a chair beside him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks."

Edward must have died because he cursed and locked his phone.

"How's my niece?" I leaned forward and rested my arms on my legs.

"She's good. She acts horrible, but her health is fine. She's smart for her age," Edward leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, "So if this marriage thing works out do you want kids?"

"You know I want kids."

Edward chuckled.

"You'd be a great dad."

"Thanks," I glanced around the store, "Tell me how you really feel about this whole married at first sight thing."

"I feel like no matter what happens, you're strong enough to deal with the outcome."

"I'm going in to this without a prenup."

"Fuck, Emmett," Edward leaned forward beside me, "Are you sure about that?"  
"No," I admitted and scoffed sitting back up, "but it's not like my fiancé is going in to this after my cash."

"Yeah, but you don't know this chick either. What if you guys aren't as compatible as that therapist thinks or what if she sees you and then it dawns on her who you are and what you're worth?"

"Jen is confident that she's not like that."

"And you trust this Jen person?"

"Yup and worst case scenario I'll be dragging my ex-wife to court with seven of the best lawyers in the world."

The entrance gave out a ding and Edward and I both stood up as Garrett and Jake wandered in.

It took Garrett all of 30 minutes to get a tux and then we walked as a collective group to a small restaurant, attempting to be as invisible as possible. I wasn't in the mood for pictures or autographs or being on someone's blog. I just wanted to get food and then make my way to the jeweler to collect the ring that Alice and I had picked out.

Lunch with the guys I was closest with was a good one. Jacob made far too many jokes at my expense but Edward had a witty comeback for every single one. Garrett and I simply watched the verbal spar. I probably laughed more than I should have and when the waitress slid me her number with my check I was sure I rolled my eyes before I could stop it. Edward snatched my check out of my hand.

"I'm not getting you anything for your wedding so I guess I can buy you a salad and some hot wings," Edward shrugged.

"I'll buy you and your new wife dinner when you get back from the honeymoon," Jake inserted.

"And I'll take the week after that."

I chuckled.

"There's nothing to get the man that has everything," Edward offered, pulling out his wallet, "Are you coming to family dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm bringing the ring for our mother to see it."

"Alice said it's quite the rock," he pulled out some cash and sat it on our checks, "She told me you spent more than a million on it."

Jake whistled.

"I'm sure she did," I rolled my eyes and took a drink of my water.

"Don't snap at her. She was just excited."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I'll be cool with it if you loan me the veil Bella got married in."

Edward raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

"I'll bring it to dinner tomorrow."

"Thanks."

Jake checked his phone.

"As amazing as this is I'm off to the gym," he pushed away from the table.

"He's stalking a girl at the gym on the weekends," Garrett informed Edward.

Edward chuckled at that. Jake hit Garrett behind the head.

"The next time I see you, you'll be waiting at the end of the aisle," Jake smirked and shook his head as if to clear it, "I'll see you in six days, Emmett. Call me if you need anything before then."

I nodded.

"Edward. Garrett," he nodded to each of them in turn before heading out of the restaurant.

The waitress came back and collected the checks and money.

"You can just keep the change," Edward waved her off and then turned back to Garrett and me, "I should probably be going too. I'm sure Renesmee is driving Bella crazy."

"Cross your eyes at her for me."

Edward chuckled and pushed away from the table with a nod at each of us before departing.

"And then there were two," Garrett sighed.

"Yup and you're going to come shopping with me," I climbed to my feet.

"Shopping?"

"Yup. I need a pair of socks, some wine, the wedding ring and get some candy."

"Some… candy?"

Garret got up.

"I'll explain later," I chuckled.

I was putting together a basket for my wife.

As Garrett and I walked towards the jewelry store I pulled out my phone and sent Jen an email asking her to ask my future wife how she felt about parent notes.

I collected my wedding ring along with two other small pieces and paid for it without letting Garrett see it and we got out of the place before anyone attempted to take a picture of us. The last thing I needed was to have me holding a wedding ring blasted on every media sight in the United States. I was known for being a billion dollar bachelor. People would jump all over the story. The press that had died down around me would no doubt be back in full force once the wedding took place. I was okay with that. I was willing to deal with it.

Jen emailed me back rather quickly to tell me that my future wife thought that was a great idea so I mentally added cigars to my list and Garrett and I took care of my shopping before walking down the main street and back to the tuxedo place where we split

up.

I headed home equipped with everything that I needed, along with colorful paper, ribbons and plain white boxes. When I got home I dug around in my closet in search of my old away football jersey. I was going to have a long night ahead of me.

X

The next day I spent most of the morning looking at honeymoon locations. I was calling travel agents and business companions in order to get opinions. I wanted to go somewhere I hadn't been yet. I wanted to experience the place anew with my wife. It was only fair. I had two different flights booked by the time I made it to my parents' home. I hadn't been able to decide so I'd booked both flights and both hotels. One of them would be utilized and I could probably send Garrett or Jake to the other one.

When I got to my parents' my mother and Alice met me before I could get to the door and I handed over the ring box without them having to ask. Esme popped it open and basically glowed as she started back in to the house to show it to Isabella.

"We made a great choice," Alice linked her arm through one of mine.

"Yeah," I started towards the front door, "We did."

Edward had in fact remembered to bring me the vail and I thanked him and Bella.

Dinner was nice. It was calming and relaxing and I could help but to think if my new wife would fit in- if she would be here in the seat between Alice and me on Sundays. The thought was a warm one. My parents went on and on about how happy they were for me and Bella and Edward echoed it for me. I believed them. I had a new found confidence in my decision when I returned home.

X

The next morning I announced that I would be leaving for the following week and I spent Monday through Thursday swallowed in work in order to make up for it, and before I knew it Friday was here.

 **RPOV:**

I spent the rest of my Friday being assured by Kate that this was a great thing and that it would all work out for the best. I partially believed her. The other part of me was still freaking out. I had really done this… and I had been matched with someone.

When I woke up the next morning I had a horrible cramp in my neck. I dragged myself up and made my way to my living room in my pink pajamas. Kate was sprawled across my couch, a mug of coffee in her hand as she watched what looked like soccer footage.

"Your team or someone else's?" I asked as I yawned and stretched.

"Us," she didn't even look back, "This is from the scrimmage over the summer. We're playing them again next Saturday."

"Ahh," I wiped my eyes and made my way to my bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and took care of my bodily needs before heading out of the bathroom.

"There's still coffee in the pot," Kate called.

"Thanks."

I made my way to the kitchen and poured me a glass before adding more milk and sugar than I probably needed and collapsing on the couch beside my youngest sister.

We watched the game in utter silence. I was amazed by the amount of progress Kate had made. She was a forward and wing and she was great at it. I personally never had the speed. I was a last defender. I watched Kate closer than any of the other girls. She was fast. That was for sure. She wasn't doing too great with challenging her opponents for the ball. Her footwork got sloppy when she was tired. She didn't choose her spaces carefully.

"Kate, you need to work on your footwork," I sat my now empty mug on my coffee table, "and you need to step to these girls. Soccer is an aggressive sport."

"God, you sound like my coach," she huffed and pushed her hair back before reaching for her remote and paused her DVD.

"Well your coach is a very smart man."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get it together. Let's focus on you. You have 13 days until you get married. You have two sisters, Aunt Carmen, Uncle Eleazar and Jasper to tell and a dress to find."

"Right, a dress," I let my head fall backwards against the couch, "Am I making a horrible mistake right now?"

"I don't know," Kate scoffed, "and neither will you unless you try. And if you end up divorced at least you won't be walking around wondering what could have been."

"So you think going through with this is a good idea?"

"I think that you deserve to be happy and if you think this could work then I support you."

"Right. Okay."

"We tackle telling everyone today and then we can dress shop. It can take a while for a dress to be altered if needed so we should probably jump on that now."

I leaned over and let my head fall on to Kate's shoulder.

"You keep me sane."

She laughed at that and gave my cheek a pat.

"Get dressed and lets head to Tanya's. Then we can go see Carmen and Eleazar. Deal with Irina last."

"You're right. I should just get this over with."

"Stand strong," Kate nudged me and I pouted towards her before climbing to my feet.

I rushed in to my room and threw on some athletic shorts and a tshirt before throwing my hair in to a high ponytail. I grabbed a pair of ankle length socks and slid them on before sliding back out in the living room. Kate was up in a similar outfit, some black sandals on her feet. She was walking towards my bathroom and brushing her hair at the same time. I collected up our two discarded mugs and put them in the kitchen and then returned and ejected Kate's DVD, putting it face down on the coffee table. I shut off my television and then wandered in to my bathroom. Kate was still brushing her hair. I yanked open my mirror and grabbed my contacts and birth control pills. I took my pills without needing water and then bumped Kate out of the way to properly put my contacts in while in front of the mirror.

"Ready?" I asked finally, turning on the water to wash my hands.

"Yeah," she wandered out of the bathroom, "I'm going to stay the weekend so I'll just leave my stuff here."

"Put your crap in your room," I called back.

I finished off washing my hands and headed back in to the living room.

Kate was standing by the front door, my keys being twirled on one of her fingers. I took another look around my apartment and then closed in on her and yanked my keys off of her finger before pulling the door open. I locked it as Kate wandered out and then pulled it shut behind us.

Tanya's shop was her pride and joy. She had worked her butt off to afford the building. Tanya had graduated college with a Bachelors in Engineering only to realize that she hated it. She had done some work for a while, five years to be specific, and saved up for the down payment on a cute, quaint little floral shop. She loved it and it somehow got her bills paid. She lived above it, so the building doubled as her home and workspace and we had never seen her happier so we supported her pursuit.

When we walked in to the shop we were met with not only the most amazing fragrance but several different unfamiliar people. Tanya's curly hair was pushed back by a headband and she looked downright frazzled. Kate and I cast glances at each other before making our way through the crowd and letting ourselves behind the counter.

"Hey," Tanya said simply, hurrying towards an arrangement in a vase on the far counter.

"Hey," Kate looked around.

We both shook our heads and collected up some of the aprons she had lying around, quickly putting them on. I headed to the cash register and collected up Tanya's discarded pen and paper.

"Welcome to Once Upon a Daisy. How can I help you?" I smiled brightly.

I took down the next six orders while Tanya put them together and Kate tied ribbons and balloons to the arrangements that needed them and manned the phones. We were always telling Tanya that she needed more help. She wasn't having it. She couldn't afford it. Carmen and Eleazar worked but they were barely making their own ends meet. It was the two of us that were taking care of our younger sisters. We had gotten Kate her 2013 Volkswagen Beatle. We had gotten Irina her 2010 Nissan. We were putting Irina through law school and Kate had graduation coming up. We were the ones that had told them school was their priority. They didn't need to be working. They needed to be focusing. That's why we were busting our asses- so that they could graduate. We couldn't exactly splurge on non-necessities. However, it was starting to seem like Tanya getting an extra pair of hands would be a necessity.

When the shop finally settled down, Kate took of her apron and leaned against the counter.

"Thank you ladies," Tanya dusted herself off and grabbed the papers she'd put to the side.

They were probably the orders people had called in.

Tanya had long, curly, pale blonde hair she was typically described as being beautiful and irresistible to men. Tanya was typically very playful, loyal, seductive, and insightful. She was also emotionally strong. She'd taken the death of our mother in stride and had quickly taken the role of protector despite Carmen.

"You could really use some help," I observed and turned around to face the two of them.

"If business stays this busy, I'll be able to afford it," Tanya chuckled.

"Well," Kate shrugged, "We have our last tournament coming up and then I can come straight here after school. Soccer practice isn't until 5."

"And I don't teach in the morning so I can come from opening to 3 when Kate comes."

"And Irina takes morning classes- 9 to 1 so she can come from 5 to closing."

We looked at each other and Tanya shrugged.

"That'll definitely help."

"Then, it's settled," Kate clapped her hands together.

"You haven't even talked to Irina," Tanya reminded and propelled herself off of the counter and headed towards a bottle of water she had beside the cash register.

"She won't say no," I offered, "It's only three hours."

"I know, but at least pretend to ask her. Don't assume."

"Okay," Kate and I said in union.

Tanya rolled her eyes.

"So what are you guys here for besides saving the day of course?"

Kate pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and I took a deep breath.

"Sooo," I pushed my hair back, "Remember that whole getting married at first sight thing that we all filed out together?"

"Yeah," Tanya twisted the top off of her water.

"Well, I got matched with someone and I am," I slouched and looked down at my tennis, "getting married in 13 days."

"You're kidding?"

"I'm not," I shook my head slowly.

Tanya sat her bottle down without taking a sip.

"Rosalie, you can't go off and marry someone you don't know. He could be a murderer or a pervert. God, he could be some weird guy that lives in his mother's basement. He could have these weird fantasies and try to make you succumb to them. He could be a felon. He could I don't know- collect care bears and smoke pot all day."

I took a deep breath and sighed. I wasn't a child. I understood what she was saying, but she had known I was going through with it. She'd encouraged me. Hell, she'd done it with me.

"Thank you for your… concerns," I said carefully, "but I feel like this is a good opportunity-"

"For what? To get kidnapped?"

"To try something different and you knew I was going through the process. I told you every step of the way."

"I thought you were having fun!" Tanya threw her hands in the air, "I didn't think you were serious. God, Rose. Marriage is so serious and sacred and you're just going to throw that away?"

"Tanya-"

"I'm not okay with this," she turned away from me and bent down to grab some vases, "I'm not. I will never be okay with this. I can't believe you're okay with this."

I stole a glance at Kate who had her head backwards on to a cabinet, her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's not your decision to be okay with it," I sighed, "I just wanted to inform you and now I'm leaving."

I stood up straight and pushed my hair back. I took another look at Tanya. She was setting the vases on the counter now. I took a deep breath and then started around the counter.

"Rose, when you spit on sacred ceremonies like this bad things are bound to happen."

"People all over the world enter arranged marriages."

"I just- If you go through with this don't expect me to pick up the pieces of divorce."

I felt like my mouth would have fallen open if my surprise hadn't been overwhelmed with anger.

"Wouldn't count on it, **sis**."

I made my way around the counter and Kate followed.

"Rose-" Tanya started.

"Don't worry about it," I waved her off, "You said everything I felt you needed to."

I headed out with Kate on my heels.

Neither of us talked until we were seated in the car. I let my head fall backwards on the seat and Kate reached over and lowered my radio.

"Well, it can't get worse," she offered, "and I support you a hundred percent."

"Thanks, Kate."

"Welcome," she scratched her eyebrow, "Rose, it's your life and if you want to do this, do it. If you don't want to do this then don't do it."

I nodded at that and lifted my head. I was a grown women and if this was a mistake it was mine to make. I dialed Irina's number and linked my cell phone to my car before beginning to back out. I needed to just face this head on.

Irina answered on the third ring.

"Hey," she said heaving quickly.

"Were you running?" I chuckled as I switched gears from reverse to drive.

"Taking the stairs."

"Are you busy?"

"No, I'm just walking to my room."

"Can you talk?" I turned on to the main road.

"I can always talk for you, Rose. You're starting to worry me. What's up?"

"Well, you're on the car phone with Kate and me."

"Okay. Hey Kate!"

"Hello Irina," Kate laughed.

"So what's up ladies?"

"Do you remember a few weeks ago when we filled out those marriage applications and I got that call back?" I stopped at a stop sign and then made my right turn.

"Yeah, of course."

"Well I got matched with someone."

"No way!" Irina laughed.

"Yes way and I'm supposed to get married in 13 days."

"Congratulations!"

I scoffed and checked my rear view mirror.

"That's it?"

"Was there something else I was supposed to say?" Irina sounded genuinely confused.

"No, I just thought-"

"That I would try to tear you a new one?" Irina laughed, "of course not. God, Rosalie, you're not an idiot. You know what you're doing. Besides, you're your own person. All I can do is support you and help you get to and through your wedding and then marriage or divorce or kids. I'm your sister. I'm supposed to support all of your decisions even if I don't agree with them. That's all you've ever done for me."

"Well, Kate and I are on our way to see Carmen and Eleazar and tell them and then I was hoping I could go wedding dress shopping today sooo if you-"

"I'll be there," Irina said instantly, "Just text me where you'd like to meet and I'm on my way."

"Thanks, Irina."

"Anytime. Bye Rose. Bye Kate. Love you both."

The call gave out two beeps before the radio returned. I slowed down and checked the roads before making a left.

"That went well," Kate said proudly.

"I guess you're right," I bit my bottom lip.

X

When Kate and I entered the home that belonged to Carmen and Eleazar we were met with silence. Kate and I split up looking through the house for our adoptive parents, before eventually finding them outside. Eleazar was grilling something on the small patio out back and Carmen was seated on a small garden swing near him. I let myself out first.

"Rosie!" Carmen said happily and hopped up, "Kate!" she observed.

We enveloped Carmen between the both of us.

"Hey," I released her and made my way to Eleazar and planted a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Hey hun," Eleazar half hugged me and then did the same to Kate before closing the top of his grill, "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"So, I filled out this paper to get matched with a guy."

"Honey, you're beautiful and smart. You can meet a guy," Eleazar offered and I smiled at him.

"Well, I matched with someone and I'm getting married in thirteen days."

Carmen opened her mouth and closed it again and then she and Eleazar closed in on me and hugged me between them. I stole a glance at Kate who shrugged before sliding over to the grill and opening it to get a peak.

"Honey," Carmen released me first, "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure," I lied.

"You've never been rash or careless, Rose," Eleazar held me by my shoulder, at arm's length, "So I'm going to back you on this."

I nodded and I felt the tears start to swell.

Carmen had dark brown hair, and a hint of an olive tone to her chalky complexion with big beautiful brown eyes. She spoke flawless English, even though Spanish was her native language. She still had a hint of her Spanish accent however. Carmen was always a very gentle, kind, and maternal person.

Eleazar was 5'11" tall, with black hair up to his collar and a light olive cast to his pale skin. He had always be a very gentle man with purely good intentions and a very compassionate. He'd also shown on more than one occasion that he was extremely protective of the things that he cherished, mostly my sister and me, my aunt and our country. He'd served in the army.

They both loved us, me and my sisters. They loved us as if we were their own children. They hadn't even bothered to have or attempt to have children of their own.

"Thanks for trusting me on this," I hugged them to me again and the tears spilled.

"Why wouldn't we support you?" Carmen ran a hand up and down my back.

"Tanya," I said simply and Eleazar scoffed.

"She just wants to protect you, Rose."

"I'd rather she just support me," I admitted.

"She'll come around."

They pulled back and both simply looked at me. I could feel the love in their gazes.

"I need to buy a dress," I said simply.

Carmen clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Thirteen days isn't a very long time," Eleazar made his way to Kate and playfully nudged her out of the way so that he could close the grill back.

"I know," I sighed, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Carmen said immediately, "We can buy you a dress today. Eleazar and I have some money put away and-"

"Carmen, I'm not going to let you buy me a wedding dress."

"It's spare money that we saved up to send you girls to college. You and Tanya are both done and since the two of you refuse to let the two of us help put Irina and Kate through school we can at least buy you a dress."

"Spend the money on the house."

"We don't need to change anything about our house."

"Let your tia buy you a dress, Rose," Eleazar called over his shoulder, "When Tanya or Irina get married we'll probably pay for the whole thing," he chuckled, "We can afford to get you this one thing. You never let us buy you anything."

"Ahem," Kate cleared her throat.

"You're young darling. You have many years until you get married," Eleazar closed the grill again and gave his youngest a pat on the head that sedated her.

"You guys brought me everything for what? 10 years of my life?" I continued.

"You got a job at 16," Carmen rolled her eyes, "It was not 10 years and it makes us feel horrible that you don't let us get you anything."

"You took care of all three of us. You've given us enough."

"Rosalie Lillian," Eleazar called.

"Fine. You can buy me a dress," I raised my hands in surrender, "And Irina will be meeting us at the dress shop."

"Great. We can leave in 20 minutes and then all of my lovelies can come back here for dinner."

"I have more than enough food for that," Eleazar assured, "I feel like we never have you all over at once."

"Well, Tanya won't be here," Kate rolled her eyes and Eleazar shot her a look.

I smirked as Kate shrugged.

X

Dress shopping with my family was interesting to say the least. I found a dress in my size for a reasonable price. Carmen was well aware that I'd purposely chosen a cheaper dress, but I would only be wearing it one day anyway so I didn't see the harm. Irina and Kate got matching light gray dresses and became self-proclaimed maids of honor. Carmen paid for my wedding dress and I paid for the dresses of my two younger sisters much to her horror. She was outvoted however.

When we returned to the house Eleazar was in fact done cooking. We ate in the living room; Eleazar and Carmen on the sofa, me and Irina smashed together in the recliner and Kate laid on her stomach on the floor. It was nice- us all being together and a part of me wanted to reach out to Tanya and another part of me knew that if she wanted to talk, she would call me. She was pretty straightforward.

I checked my email during dinner and saw an email from Jen reminding me to book my three days of our week long honeymoon and I mentally cursed. She also said that I could write my future husband a note and give him a small gift for our wedding date.

I had so much to do in such a little time.

Kate and I retreated to my apartment around 10 after several games of cards and being force fed deserts. I clambered in to bed that night mentally and emotionally exhausted.

X

Twelve days left. I awoke with that thought in mind. Twelve days left. The first thing that I had to do was work Kate out before the sun got too high in the sky. We made our way to the soccer field before 7. I had her running laps, bouncing the soccer ball and working on her touches. I had her doing footwork and suicides and when she finished at around 9:30 I was sure she wouldn't be able to move when she laid down.

The majority of the rest of my day was spent looking up honeymoon destinations. I found nothing and after stretching Kate I retreated to bed in a frustrated huff.

X

Monday through Friday classes went amazing. I didn't have time to worry about an impending wedding when I was running back and forth between classes. I had still begun to help Tanya. She didn't talk about the wedding to be and neither did I. We didn't exactly talk much at all. We were both far too stubborn for our own good, but I was okay with that.

X

Seven days left I counted down in my head as I clambered to my feet. They were sore and I was positive I had to meet with some of my duos this afternoon. However, I had some other things that needed to get done as well.

Kate had finally gone home since she had a soccer tournament that I was very well going to attend. That meant that it was the perfect time for me to see my best friend, just the two of us. I made a date with Jasper to meet him at a smoothie bar. He had of course agreed and I met him promptly at 1. He was already seated at a small table, two banana smoothies in front of him.

I collapsed in to the chair he'd left vacant and sighed.

"Feet?" he chuckled.

"Feet," I nodded.

Jasper Whitlock was 6'3" tall and had honey blond hair that fell just above his collar. He was muscular, but lean, with pale skin and permanent purple shadows under his eyes that always made him seem like he hadn't gotten enough sleep. He had brown eyes. He had lots of scars on his body, face, neck and jaw from the fights he liked to get himself in. He had enough scars for them to scream dangerous in big block like letters. He had bite marks and scratches, scars and holes littering his skin. He was a fighter for fun almost. I couldn't count the amount of times I'd bonded Jasper out of jail. He had been hit with beer bottles and aluminum bats. He'd been stabbed with pencils and on one particularly scary incident a knife. I was sure that when Jasper fought he blacked out. How many men had tried to beat Jasper? The same number that had gotten something broken in the attempt. Jasper seemed naturally cold. However, the truth was that he was a very kind, polite, gallant and simply good person. He was a good Southern gentleman, a natural scholar and avid reader with a shrewd mind on business and weird love for the Civil War. Jasper had lost his dad in our high school years and his temper had just gotten worse. He considered my family his family and he would do everything to protect his family, sometimes being a bit overprotective. Plenty of his fights had happened in bars because of some shrewd comment by a drunken idiot attempting to get in to my pants.

"You should really let Kate teach more often. Your toes are likely to fall off one day."

I shrugged.

"How's your workouts? For the army?"  
"Fine," he said simply, "I'm ready to go off for basics, but…"

I took a drink out of my smoothie and Jasper leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. The way he was staring at me was making me uncomfortable. He knew.

"Damn it, Jasper. Who told you?" I griped.

He smirked.

"Tanya," he leaned forward resting his elbows on the table.

"Of course she would call you," I rolled my eyes, "Where does she get off calling my bestfriend to talk about me?"

"I'm like the brother she always wanted," he smiled softly, "She's worried about you and I understand why, but I'm not going to try to talk you out of this. I'm just going to let you know that if he so much as touches you without consent I'm going to make him eat cement. You understand?"

I nodded and Jasper tapped his fingers on the table.

"I love you, Rose. You know that. Any warning signs and you can run to me."

"I know," I took another drink of my smoothie.

"Look at me, Rosalie," Jasper growled and I sighed and lifted my head, "I will kill him over you."

X

Jasper and I found a wedding band with enough time to spare for us to get across town for Kate's tournament. They won 3-1. She was beyond proud and I was proud of both her and Jasper. She had stepped up and Jasper hadn't threatened to slap any of the other player's parents. It was a successful night. Jasper had no idea where I should go for a honeymoon however so after we took Kate out to eat the three of us collapsed on my couch together and each searched places on our phones.

It was Jasper who found something.

X

The next day Kate and I met up with Irina and Jasper and we searched for the things I'd decided to put in to the basket I was arranging for my husband and the things I was gifting to his parents. Things were slowly coming together. I made sure to tell my classes that I had canceled classes for the next week and that their bill would show the change. Tuesday, I officially booked our honeymoon. My dress was picked up on Wednesday and my hair, eyebrows, nails and toes were done on Thursday. I woke up Friday morning smashed between Kate and Irina who had gotten drunk the night before and cried and cried and cried about me having a life without them. Pathetic.

My stomach was in knots. I was going to be marrying a stranger today.

 **A/N: Okay. This was a very long chapter, but I wanted to show how different the two and their families are. Emmett's family have these weekly dinners in the dining room and sort of assigned seats and then you have Rosalie and her family who eat in the living room in front of the TV and just little subtle things like that. But anywho, thank you to the people that read, review, follow, and/or favorite. I appreciate it all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**RPOV:**

 _Nervous and anxiety in the stomach is the engine roar before it soars. –unknown_

I wasn't even completely out of bed when there was knocking at the door. I climbed over my sisters and rushed to my door and yanked it open. Jasper winked at me.

"Mornin' darlin'."

"How are you awake and dressed and here right now?" I scoffed and moved out of the way so that Jasper could enter.

He was wearing some jeans and a plain black tshirt as he made his way inside. I pushed the door shut behind him and latched it.

"Alarm," he said simply, "I forwarded your schedule to my phone because I knew Kate and Irina would be too slumped to be of much help. So shower and I'll fix you something light to eat and get the two drunks awake long enough to shovel ginger, water and Aleve down their throats."

"You are heaven sent," I acknowledged.

"And don't you ever forget it."

We both trailed in to my room. I grabbed some jean shorts and a top and Jasper made his way to my bed where I watched him poke Irina a few times before I headed to the shower.

I bathed quickly. Hesitating and being alone left me time to think and thinking would make me nervous. It would make me confused. It would make me question my choice.

When I let myself out of the bathroom about thirty minute later, my hair in a surprisingly sleek line down my back and my clothes on, my toothbrush in my mouth Kate and Irina stood before me, each in jeans and shirts. Kate sat down her coffee and Irina yawned from where she was on the couch before they made their way in to the bathroom for their morning rituals. Jasper came out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee. He walked up to me and handed it to me.

"Your parents are goin' to meet us at the hotel. I'll be sittin' with your guests and Kate will shoot me a text when you're ready for me to meet you. I put all of you guys' dresses in Irina's car. Kate is going to ride with me. We'll follow you. I packed you pajamas and a nightgown and a dress for brunch tomorrow. Your suitcase is on your bed. You'll need to pack your own toothbrush obviously, but I packed basically everything else; lotion and deodorant and anything that was on your dresser that looked like you might need it."

"Thanks Jazz," I sighed and looked down at the coffee.

"Of course," he dug in his pocket and produced a straw, dropping it in to my mug, "You don't need coffee teeth on your wedding day."

"My wedding day," I repeated and shook my head clear before taking a drink of coffee.

"Are you sure about this, Rosalie?" Jasper looked at me for what I felt was the first time since he'd walked in.

He really looked at me and I took a deep breath before nodding slowly.

 **EPOV:**

I woke up with a splintering headache. Edward, Garrett, Jake and I had in fact drank the night before- quite a lot actually. We'd drank and reminisced until far later than what was acceptable. Garrett and Jacob had rented a hotel room with double beds in order to be where my wife and I would be getting married so that they could sleep later. A drunken Edward had slept in my guest room. I let my eyes drift to my night stand. I needed to be up and to the hotel with my wife's gift soon. I was going to be a married man in a simple four hours. I sat up, stretched and nudged Bruto with my foot. He growled lowly and I nudged him again a little harder. He raised his head and then stretched before hopping out of bed. I followed his example and climbed out. I had time to walk him. I followed him down the hall and towards the kitchen where Kebi was seemingly brewing coffee. I snatched up my sunglasses from the counter where I'd left them and then Bruto's leash from where it hung beside my keys.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen," Kebi called.

"Morning," I rubbed my temples and crouched down to latch Bruto's leash to his collar, "Can you wake up Edward for me, Kebi?"

"Of course."

"Thank you," I stood back up and slid my shades on my face.

I just had four hours of being an unmarried man left.

 **RPOV:**

There was nowhere to park and I was sure Jasper needed a cigarette or six by the time we got out of the car. He carried my wedding dress and his suit while I rolled my suitcase with one hand and held my basket under the arm of my other. Irina carried the dresses that belonged to her and Kate while Kate carried several different makeup bags. When we crossed the street I found myself face to face with photographers. I couldn't understand exactly why I was faced with photographers but when we closed in on the revolving door of the hotel and flashes started to go off I was sure Jasper was going to punch the closest person holding a camera near him. I planted a hand on his arm and went through the revolving door first, yanking him with me. Kate and Irina followed close behind and we were soon faced with Jen who was standing by the front desk. She hugged me briefly.

"These are two of my sisters, Irina and Kate," I pointed to them in turn, "and this is my best friend, Jasper. You guys this is Dr. Jen Matthews."

She shook their hands in turn.

"I have your room key here and I would love to accompany you up."

"Sure," I offered her a smile.

My stomach may have been fluttering before, but it was tightening now. I took a deep breath and one of Kate's hands found mine as we led our small group of four behind Jen.

We crowded in to the elevator and Jen filled it with information.

"Your future husband checked in about ten minutes ago," she clapped her hands together, "His family accompanied him in to his room. Your wedding is set to take place in," she looked at her arm, "three hours so hopefully it won't take you extremely long to get ready. I'll come in at the hour mark and bring in his wedding gift for you and take yours to him. Is that fine?"

"That's fine," I said instantly, "And I was sort of hoping that maybe if he has a sister or something, she could walk with Jasper."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"He does and I think that his family would love that idea. Are these the only two ladies who will be walking for you?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

The elevator let out a ding and we all crowded out of the elevator and down the hall. Jen led us to a room and unlocked the door before entering and holding it open for us. I took it in and sighed. This was real. This was happening. I sat on the bed while Irina collected my wedding dress from Jasper who headed to the bathroom. We had agreed that he would get dressed first so that he could be free to roam the hotel. Besides, once we entered the bathroom he would not be getting back in to it before the wedding. There was no way.

He dressed quickly while Jen talked to me about the wedding to be. My future husband's mother had picked everything. We would be married outside- on the beach behind the hotel. I had a total of maybe 40 guest while my husband had an astonishing 20. How had he managed to only send out 20 invitations to his wedding stunned me. I had considered my 40 guest too limited. When Jasper exited the bathroom in his suit and closed in on us I stood up from my spot sitting on the bed at once. Irina and Kate grabbed their dresses and fled in to the bathroom. Kate was leaving her extremely straight hair straight and Irina's wavy hair was staying that way as well. I had reminded them that I was fine with leaving my hair straight. It was rarely that way, but they weren't hearing any of it.

When they exited the bathroom I was immediately awed. Kate was wearing a sparkling goldish tinted dress that stopped at her knees in the front but was long in the back. She had on a rather long neck piece that I thought was just gorgeous. Her hair was pulled back in to a ponytail so that it wouldn't get in her way no doubt. She walked right to her makeup bags and knelt down picking them up from the floor and tossing them to the bed before beginning to dig in the biggest one.

Irina was wearing a glittery off white dress that fastened on one shoulder like a toga. She'd managed to pull her pale blonde, almost silver hair back in to a bun with a slight bump atop of her head. She had in earrings, but no other jewelry and she winked at me before walking to the small table near the floor to ceiling windows and getting a chair that she dragged between the foot of the bed and the wall. She gestured to it and I got up, offering Jen a smile.

"I can leave you girls alone," she offered.

"You don't have to leave," Kate laughed pulling her hair wand out of her bag and tossing it to Irina, "We can work fine with you here."

"We don't get nervous or distracted," Irina bent down and plugged the wand in to the wall before flicking it on.

Kate looked at her phone housed in between her bags.

"I'm going to go meet our lovely parents and I will be back most likely with the both of them and Jasper."

"Okay," Irina waved her off.

Jen stood up from her spot by the bed.

"I'll go check on your husband and I will see you in two hours."

"Okay."

"Bye Jen," Irina called as the matchmaker and our youngest sister let themselves out, "So are you nervous?" she asked.

I scoffed.

"Terrified."

"I didn't think you got scared," Irina circled me and handed me the wand as she reached towards the bed and collected one of the smaller ones.

I heard her rummage around in it before she reached over my shoulder and deposited the bag in my lap. I felt her clipping my hair in to segments.

"Well, I do."

"You aren't crazy," Irina reached for the wand, "and no matter what happens, at least you tried. This could be your soulmate at the end of the aisle."

"Or my personal hell."

"Or that," she agreed.

Neither of us talked after that.

Eventually Carmen, Eleazar, Jasper and Kate made their way back. Irina was halfway done with my hair by then.

"Thanks for coming!" I called out.

"Wouldn't miss it," Eleazar said and I heard the bed shift.

"You look beautiful, Irina," Carmen cooed.

"If anyone starts crying, I'm out," Jasper made his way around the front of me, "How you holdin' up darlin'?"

"Just barely," Irina answered for me.

Jasper crouched in front of me and put a hand on my knee.

"If you get worried or if your stomach knots and that voice in your head says this guy is weird, don't say I do," he said simply, "You don't owe this man anything. You owe yourself everything. Turn on your heels and head back up the aisle and I'll fall in line no questions asked, okay?"

"Okay," I offered him a smile and he smiled back.

Jasper always put me at ease. He stood up again and headed back behind me. I could hear him, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar talking and laughing. Kate came to crouch before me with three fruit bowls and she fed me while Irina slaved away with my hair. When she finally finished she kicked the men out so that they could help me in to my dress.

When I stepped in to it I was surrounded by women that loved me. My mother was lacing up the back of my dress. Kate was working on my face and Irina was running her fingers through my hair to loosen my curls I assumed. When she finished she grabbed some bobby pins and circled around me. If I was a car the women of my family would have been my pit crew, making sure I was perfect at every moment. By the time Kate finished, Carmen and Irina were pulling things apart in order to find the white ballet flats that I would be wearing and there was knocking at the door.

It was Irina that opened it and Jen who popped up. Two hours had gone by that fast. I had an hour until I was supposed to get married. My nerves reared its ugly head. Irina introduced Jen to Carmen and Jen began asking her how she felt about the process while Kate attacked me with eyeliner again.

"I'll go fetch the guys," Irina offered and let herself out.

"And I have your wedding gift," Jen said and for the first time since she entered the room I was able to turn around and face her.

Jen was an older woman with deep brunette hair that was in a bun on top of her head. She was wearing her normal woman's suit. She had a large white basket with bows made of pink ribbon on each handle. She sat the basket down and then held out an envelope to me. I took a deep breath before taking it and we all stood in an awkward silence until Irina, Eleazar and Jasper returned.

"I have my wedding gift," I waved the envelope and Jasper smirked before collapsing to sit on the bed beside my basket.

I made my way over and sat on the other side of it.

"Are you guys ready?" I resisted the urge to run my hand through my hair knowing Irina would have a fit.

"This is the first taste of this guy's personality," Jasper cracked his neck, "Let's go."

Jen and Kate both laughed.

"Okay," I took a deep breath and ripped open the envelope.

"Are you okay?" Jen asked.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes before nodding and pulling out the piece of paper that rested there.

"To my wife," I read aloud, "Although this isn't a traditional wedding I attempted to get you some traditional gifts. I'm an extremely corny person so please read the little notes written below that match the numbers on the gifts. There are 14 gifts- one for each of the 14 days we had of engagement. I can't wait to meet you at the end of the aisle. –Your Husband."

Kate clapped happily and Carmen and Jen smiled at me. Irina looked like she wanted to cry. Jasper looked down at the basket and found the gift that had a "1" sticker on it. He handed the small box to me and I opened it slowly. I was sure my hands were shaking. I was brought face to face with a pair of sapphire earrings. I turned the box towards my family so that they could see it and then handed the box to Kate who was the closest. She began to free them and closed in on me. She sat the box on the bed and began to remove my plain pearl earrings. I picked back up the paper.

"Every bride needs something old on her wedding day. These earrings belonged to my mother."

"Awwh," Irina covered her mouth.

"He's thoughtful," Carmen shot Eleazar a look while Jasper produced a second box that he offered to me.

Kate pushed the first of the earrings through my ear and then climbed in to the bed behind me to do the other. I opened the second box and was faced with a matching sapphire necklace. Kate pushed the second earring in and after I showed the necklace to my family and Jen I offered that to her as well. I held my hair up as she clipped it around my neck.

"Irina, you can read the notes and I'll just open," I asked with a silent question hidden in my words.

"Sure," she held her hand out and I deposited the paper in to it, "It just says something new."

"Something old, something new, something borrow and something blue," Kate offered, "People say that every bride needs those things on her wedding day," she climbed out of the bed and Jasper handed me the third box.

"This veil is the same veil that my older brother's wife wore when they were married. I hope you enjoy this something borrowed," Irina offered while I opened the box.

She immediately handed my note to Kate. She refused to have anyone near my hair. She took the veil and after looking at it for a while closed in behind me. I was very aware of the way Jasper, Eleazar and Jen were watching me, gaging my every reaction.

Jasper handed me a fourth box, a rather small one and I opened it quickly while Irina messed in my hair.

"I built the ideas around my mother's earrings, but all the same it's said that you need something blue so…"

I produced the sapphire bracelet and Jasper laughed. Kate pushed the note towards him and took the box, kneeling in front of me.

"Numbers five through ten are different wine bottles," Jasper gestured to the basket, "Number 5 says wedding. Number 6 says first fight. Number 7 says first Thanksgiving. Number 8 says first Christmas. Number 9 says first New Year's. Number 10 says first anniversary."

"He has faith you guys will make it to the first year mark," Kate smiled up at me as she clipped the bracelet around my wrist.

Jasper tossed a pair of socks in to my lap.

"For cold feet," he said and smirked, "He really is corny."

I chuckled anyway.

"He has a sense of humor," Irina argued climbing out of the bed.

"Whatever," Jasper rummaged around in the basket and then shook what looked like life savers in the air, "In case you feel like you're drowning in emotions," he shook his head at the joke but Kate laughed.

He deposited the candy back in to the basket.

"Gift 13," he produced a guitar pick from the basket and rolled his eyes, "I pick you for the rest of my life," Jasper laughed at that one and I knew personally it was because the corniness had just gotten worst, "and 14 says not to open until after the wedding."

"Okay," I nodded quickly.

"But, there are some cigars here that say for the father," he produced them and handed them to Eleazar, "and there is a small box here that say to the mother but it says not to open it until after the wedding," he offered the box to Carmen who sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

Eleazar looked at the cigars before him.

"And these are for the proud parents," Jen dug in to her pocket and then handed Carmen and Eleazar each a small note.

"I promise to take care of her always," Carmen said and then she sniffed again.

Irina did it after her.

"You guys don't make me cry," Kate pouted and Jasper chuckled.

I bit my bottom lip. Eleazar cleared his throat.

"The joining of hands and saying 'I do' can be full of joy, but a few tears too," Eleazar stole a glance at me and licked his lips, "My family and I are grateful for all that you've done. You're not loosing a daughter. You're gaining a son."

That did it. Carmen let the tears fall and Irina closed in on her to hug her. Kate cursed under her breath and I hopped to my feet. I remembered tidbits of my mother. She was beautiful and blonde and she liked to sing to me. My father however I knew nothing about. Eleazar was the only father I'd ever had. I threw myself in to his arms.

"Thank you for loving me and for giving me away and- and- for loving me," I repeated, "This means so much to me."

I sniffed back tears and Eleazar cradled my head against his shoulder both of us forgetting Irina's hard work on my hair and the veil that belonged to my husband's sister-in-law. Jen clapped her hands together.

"I'll leave you guys alone," she inched towards the door and when I felt another set of hands on my shoulder I knew who it was without having to ask.

I spun around and crashed in to Jasper's chest. He planted a quick kiss to my hair line.

"Are those happy tears?" he asked quietly.

"I may be about to go out and marry the man of my dreams- the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with," I felt a few tears spill, "and I've never been more afraid of anything in my entire life."

I felt arms around me then, lots of them and I didn't know which set belonged to my adoptive parents and which set belonged to my sisters, but I knew that I'd never felt more loved. If the gifts hadn't eased some of my tension, the love I was surrounded in was sure to do the trick.

 **EPOV:**

When Edward and I made our way to the hotel we were met with the press. I had no idea why I was met with press, but the blistering headache I was hiding behind my shades helped me to drown them and their questions out as I tailed Edward, my head down and my suit thrown over one of my shoulders. I texted Jen and let her know what room I would be in before heading up to the room Jake and Garrett had shared.

When I walked in they were already fully dressed and Alice and Esme was seated on one bed while Carlisle and Garrett sat on the other. Jasper ushered us in and made his way to the mini fridge producing waters. He threw us each one.

"For the hangovers," he smirked.

"And how do you know I have a hangover?"

"You still have your shades on," Alice offered.

I pushed them up and on to my forehead before closing in on her and planting a kiss to her forehead and then the cheek of my mother.

"You look horrible," Garrett laughed, "Did you sleep last night?"

"No," I opened the water in my hands, "I dreamed I was waiting for her to walk down the aisle and she turned the corner and was one of the girls I've dated already and then she morphed in to one of the girls I gave the cold shoulder to."

My three closest guy friends burst in to laughter.

"I hadn't even thought of that," Jacob admitted.

"You wouldn't," I rolled my eyes and took a drink of water before putting the top back on the bottle.

"Besides being tired and hung over," Esme said coolly, "How do you feel?"

"Anxious," I shrugged, "I'm ready to get out there. I'm just excited and, I don't know, pumped," I faked left and then right and left again.

Edward scoffed and shook his head before making his way towards the table near the window and Jake outright laughed. I shrugged and then did a quick dance on my way to the bathroom, my suit still slung over the back of my shoulder.

I wasn't sure how long it took for me to shower and dress but when I headed out of the bathroom Jen was seated between my mother and Alice as they fussed over her. She stood when she saw me and I crossed the room and gave her a quick hug.

"I assume I don't need to introduce you to my family," I smirked.

"No, they've done quite well," she smiled at my mother, "Your wife is here and she has a best friend who would be happy to walk down the aisle with your sister if that's okay with you."

"Alice?" I looked down at her.

"You know I want to walk down the aisle."

"Then yeah, it's cool."

"Great," she produced her phone and sent a text or email before looking back up, "You're scheduled to be married in 3 hours. I will need you at the end of the aisle in two and a half."

"Can do, Jen."

"Great. I'll be back in two hours with your gift from the bride."

"Okay."

Jen smiled at my mother and Alice again before waving towards Carlisle and Garrett and letting herself out. Carlisle and Garrett had made their way to the small table. I took in the room for what seemed like the first time since I'd exited the bathroom.

"Edward went to meet Bella and Renesmee," Alice offered.

"And Jake went off to make a call and drink I believe," Esme chuckled.

"Cool," I squeezed myself between the two of them on the bed, "How do you guys feel?"

"Happy," Alice said at once.

"Proud," Esme said softly and she ran a hand over my cheek.

"You aren't going to cry are you?" I rolled my eyes fakely and chuckled.

"Of course I am!"

"Don't you remember her at Edward's wedding?" Alice smirked.

I did, in fact, remember my mother a blubbering mess at Edward's wedding.

"Don't do that to me," I fell backwards on the bed and covered my eyes with my hands, "Seeing you cry is going to mess with my emotions."

"They're happy tears," Esme scoffed, "but I will try to hold on until you say I do," she gave my knee a pat and then I felt the bed shift as she rose.

I let my arms fall out on either side of me.

"Alice, your father and I will return before you get your note from your new wife. We have things to check on; the cake and music and the such."

I resisted the urge to tell her that she shouldn't have planned the entire thing and simply nodded. Carlisle took that at his cue to rise to his feet. He waited until Alice and Esme were out of the door before closing in on it.

"You'll be a fine husband, son," he said briskly before letting himself out.

"Thanks dad," I said to no one and Garrett scoffed.

"He's happy for you," he reassured, "Your dad just doesn't talk much."

"I know," I sat up.

Jake all but kicked the door open and sautered in throwing a bag at me. I looked it over.

"You got me breakfast?" I shook the bag, "I fucking owe you the world."

"I sent him get you breakfast," Edward said dryly entering in behind him and pushing the door shut, "You're welcome."

I rolled my eyes but looked in the bag happily anyway. I had been too nervous to eat originally, but now I was definitely feeling it. I shoveled 2 bacon, egg and cheese burgers down with a bottle of water before collapsing backwards on the bed in hopes of getting a quick nap. Yawning at the alter wasn't the sort of impression I wanted to give my future wife.

"What are you going to do for bedtime?" Jacob asked in to the silence.

"What sort of dumb ass question is that?" I didn't open my eyes.

"Like is it going to be awkward to try to cuddle a complete stranger?"

Of course he was talking about that. I hadn't even given it much thought actually. I was an affectionate person. I liked cuddling and stolen kisses. Hopefully, she was the same way.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

It was better than admitting I didn't have an answer.

"Do you think you're going to be attracted to her?" Jake asked.

I let my eyes open and I rolled on to my stomach. Jake was seated at the table with Garrett. Edward was producing his open water bottle from the fridge. He took a drink and walked over, hitting Jake behind the head.

"Shut up," he hissed, "I knew Bella for years and my stomach was in knots so don't dig in on my little brother. He's probably stressed enough."

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't get under Emmett's skin," Jake chuckled, "Shit, you should get him too. I mean he'll only ever get married once."

"If he does it right," Edward shrugged and came to sit beside me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for being on my side for all of two minutes, dearest brother."

"You spent how much on the ring again?" Edward asked with a smirk.

Jacob scoffed.

"Look, it's the first piece of jewelry I'm ever buying her. I wanted it to be a little flashy and fuck I wanted her to like it, okay? Sue me. It's not like I can't afford it."

"Very true," Garrett inserted.

"Thank you," I pointed to him.

Jacob produced his phone.

"So seriously, how do you feel?" Edward asked.

"Like these are my last two and a half single hours. I'm ready. I have a great job. I'm settled and I'm ready to be married."

"Better than I would feel," Garrett offered.

"Shit, you're all over the internet," Jake scoffed, "and they put a price tag on that ring of yours."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Sources say Emmett Cullen purchased an engagement ring recently and then today he was seen entering a hotel that is set to have a wedding. Is the owner of Cullen Enterprises getting eloped our readers want to know," Jake shook his head, "A hour after his arrival we were sent this picture of who could possibly be his bride to be. She is seen very obviously carrying a wedding dress."

"Her picture is on the internet?" I sat up.

"It's fine. She has sisters. There are three of them. They can't tell which one. Hell, I can't tell which one," Jake brought his phone closer to his face, "None of them are ugly," he snickered, "and you haven't banged any of them."

"Thank God," I collapsed back on to my back.

"Anyone else want to see the prospects?" Jake asked.

"No," Garrett and Edward said in union.

I smirked. I was proud of them. I let my eyes close. This sucked. I couldn't even have a wedding without people digging in to my life. Jacob had said that she was pretty. That was good. I wondered if she would think I was handsome. Fuck. What if my wife wasn't attracted to me?

I wasn't sure how I fell asleep, but when Edward pulled me out of my slumber Esme, Alice, Carlisle, Isabella, Renesmee and Jen had made their way in. Jen handed me a small basket. I was very much aware of the way they were circled around me, Renesmee in her father's arms. I took a look at the card wedged in to the front. I took it out and an incredibly goofy smile spread over my face as I opened it. I unfolded the note.

"Dear husband," I read aloud, "I just want you to know that I can't wait until we start this journey together. I promise to always do my best as a woman, friend and most importantly your wife to always listen to you, support you and to always make you feel loved and appreciated. Wifey." I folded the note back and took a deep breath.

"That was good," Alice clapped happily and I smirked before sticking it back in to the basket.

"Fireball," I unwedged the bottle from the basket and shook it, "to calm your nerves," I read the small inscription on the bottle and sat it back in its place.

I couldn't drink right now, but the thought was nice. I had a small bottle opener housed between Itwo boxes and a small black Ziploc bag. I freed that first. It was a plain silver bottle opener with another inscription and I was a little giddy that she had taken the time out to do such a thing.

"With love from the person who will cause you to drink," I smirked and lifted the bottle opener.

Jake clapped his hands together.

"Exactly what you need," he noted.

Edward elbowed him and I shot him the bird before getting the closest box in my hand and setting the bottle opener back. Inside the first box was a golden compass that read "for our adventure". The second box was a gold watch that had a small note on it that said "see you at 4". The small black Ziploc housed ear plugs and a small snippet of paper that said, "for our first fight". I was going to like my wife. I just knew it. Alice fussed over how cute her gifts were and I distributed the gifts she'd left for my parents; cigars for my father and earrings for my mother. I handed Esme the small note that had "for your parents" written on it.

She offered me a smile before opening it.

"I'll soon walk down the aisle to join your family tree," she read, "thanks for all you do from the groom and me."

"I like her already," Bella smiled.

"Me too," I collapsed on to my back again.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV:**

 _Happy is the man who finds a true friend, and far happier is he who finds that true friend in his wife. –unknown_

I cracked my neck both ways and pried Alice's hands off of my tie. She was worse than Esme with the insane amount of attention she was giving me. She put her hands in to my hair and I lightly smacked them away. Jake and Garrett both laughed.

"Jesus, Alice. Can you stop?"

"No," she smirked at me and defiantly continued to tousle my hair, "You're only going to get married once."

"Thank God," I tapped her hands away again.

She pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"Give him a break," Edward called walking in to the room, "Mom, dad and the others are seated and your wife's guests have started to arrive as well. Time is winding down."

"Yup," I smiled at my brother.

"If she comes out and you don't like what you see just back away from the alter and keep going," Jake offered.

"Into the ocean?" Garrett laughed.

"Straight in to the ocean," Jake laughed.

"Thanks for the great advice," I said dryly.

Edward attempted to hide his smirk with a cough and Alice shot daggers at him as three swift knocks sounded at the door. Edward opened it and Jen wandered in. He immediately handed her the papers that he had in his pocket. Jen had asked each of the people closest to me to tell her something about me. I was sure I had been straightforward in telling her about me, so the last thing I was, was worried. She took the papers and folded them.

"Okay, Emmett, we're ready if you are."

"Born ready," I made a muscle and flexed.

"Great. Well, follow me and I'll knock once for Alice and then again for the first man to walk and then again for the second. Uhm," Jen paused, "There are three men here."

I looked around.

"Shit. I guess there are."

"I'll sit with the other guests," Jake offered and hopped up from where he was seating, "Let's get it done."

"Let's do this," I crossed the room and yanked the door open.

 **RPOV:**

I looked back down at my dress as Irina and Kate finished jotting down their little note of what sort of person I was. When Kate finished she handed her paper to Jen and hugged me briefly. Irina followed suit. I partially laughed.

"So," Jen clapped her hands together, "there's white fencing blocking your view of your husband and a lovely white flowing curtain blocking the door. I'm going to knock on this lovely door and Jasper will come out. The next knock will be for one of your sisters and the next knock will be for the other. The very last knock will be for you and your father. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I licked my lips.

"Great," Jen smiled brightly, "Places!" she called and headed out of the door.

We heard her yell places a few more times before she closed the door. I took a deep breath. Carmen had already headed out to be seated with the rest of the guests. This was happening. It was real and it was happening now.

 **EPOV:**

I made my way down the aisle slowly. Jake was seated in the front row with my parents, Bella and Renesmee. Behind them were a couple of people Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and two of my work counterparts sat on the second row. The other ten people were people my parents had invited. There were very few people I wanted to share my special day with. When I made it to the front of the rows, I paused.

On the opposite side of the aisle sat a brunette; an older female that I assumed was one of my new in-laws. A girl with light blonde hair sat beside her. The other 30 chairs were full of people, but I couldn't even see them clearly really. I walked up to the person closest to the inside of the aisle.

"Emmett Cullen," I offered a hand and it was taken and shaken lighten.

"Carmen Masen," she offered me a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you," I slid to the next person, "Emmett Cullen," I repeated and offered her a hand.

"Tanya Hale," she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I smiled and headed up to the alter.

I looked at my beaming mother and winked at her before crossing my eyes and sending Renesmee in to a fit of giggles.

I let my hands rest in front of me, one hand in the other and I kept my gaze straight ahead. I was getting anxious- so anxious. I was ready for this whole thing to start. I couldn't wait. I wanted to bounce on the balls of my feet, but knew that it was inappropriate.

I wasn't sure how long I stood there before the music started. I let my eyes drift to the place where I was sure my future wife would appear. I took a deep breath and out sauntered my baby sister and some guy. He had messy brown hair and he was pale looking. He had a country singer's look with a UFC fighter's aura. He oozed confidence and violence and the way his eyes set on me made me want to puff my chest out. I resisted the urge. If he was my future wife's family I didn't need to step on any toes. Besides, I would do the same thing if it was Alice getting married. They made their way down and parted and Alice blew me a kiss. I winked. Garrett walked out next with a cute girl- a cute young girl with extremely light blonde hair that ran down her back. She was gorgeous I had to admit. She cast a look over my family and then hers and then me and when they reached the end she nodded towards who I assumed was another of the sister's now that I'd laid eyes on two of them. It seemed like I waited forever for Edward to come from behind the curtain and I knew it was just my nerves. He made his way down the aisle with yet another pretty blonde. This one looked older- than the first girl at least, but not as old as us. I could've been wrong. Edward smirked at me and I readjusted my hands. They were starting to get sweaty.

Time paused when I saw a hand on the curtain. I braced myself. I licked my lips. I tilted my head a little. I changed my stance. I heard two of what I assumed were my future wife's sister whisper and point towards me, but my eyes were glued on the curtain. The hand vanished back on the other side of it and I it fell back in to place. I bit my bottom lip. What if she had chickened out? Shit. What if she had changed her mind? I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. Garrett and Edward both looked back at me. I didn't meet their gaze. I changed my stance again, picking up my feet one after the other and planting them back down. The hand came in to view again and then it was drawn back and out she walked arm and arm with who I assumed was her father.

I was sure I was grinning like an idiot. She was gorgeous. She was fucking beautiful. I'd thought her sisters were pretty, but she was otherworldly. She was standing at the far end of the aisle whispering to the man beside her. Her dress was gorgeous. She had on her sapphire jewelry I noted and the veil that had been Isabella's. I wasn't sure if she glowed or if it was my imagination, but I was sure of the fact that Jacob was visibly drooling and Alice was bouncing in place. I stood up a little straighter and her gaze fell on me. She took her first step towards me and the heavens opened up and drizzle began to fall.

 **RPOV:**

When I stepped out I was engulfed in clapping and cheering.

I paused. I didn't know why. I just did. It was getting hard to breathe. My feet weren't cold, they were freezing. I thought about the chances that I could turn around and make a run for it.

"You're not ruining your life," Eleazar said.

I looked up at him. He looked down at me. I didn't know what I would have done if Eleazar hadn't ended up with Carmen. He planted a quick kiss to my forehead and in it he poured confidence down to my bones.

I took another step and he squeezed my hand that rested on his arm.

As I walked down the aisle, I couldn't help looking over at his family, the only 20 people he had bothered to invite to his wedding. I tried to not feel intimidated by the fact that I didn't know them and that they were most likely judging me. The drizzle that was falling, was slightly helpful. It felt nice. It was calming. I let my eyes wash over my side of the aisle. I'd invited some people from my dance classes. Both of my adoptive parents and my sister's had all invited a few people. They were all people I'd been in contact with a few times. They weren't strangers by any definition and that helped some. I let my gaze roam over my side twice before I realized Tanya was seated beside my mother. I mentally sent a thank you her way. I hadn't reached out to her, but I had wanted her to show up. She hadn't disappointed.

By the time I reached the end of the aisle my future husband had an umbrella open. He shook my father's hand and a few words were exchanged but I couldn't hear them over the pounding in my skull. I wanted this day to be perfect and now it was raining. He leaned towards me with the umbrella and I happily stepped beneath it.

"Hi," he said lamely.

I laughed.

"Hi."

"Emmett Cullen," he offered.

"Rosalie Hale,"

"Nice to meet you,"

He offered me a hand and I took it in to mine. He pulled me in to him for a hug. I let out air I didn't know I'd been holding. He was cute. He was very tall and very burly. He looked like he could be a serious weight lifter, not that I was complaining. He seemed to be muscular, not overweight. His height seemed to balance out his mass. He had to be standing at, at least 6'3. He was very handsome with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair that gave him a childish look not often seen in a grown man. His eyes were a light brown.

"No one calls me Rosalie," I said quickly, "Except my sisters and Carmen when she's upset or Eleazar when he's upset because Carmen is upset but everyone else mostly calls me Rose, so you can call me Rose if you want. You don't have to."

Emmett smiled at me- a big smile that ran over his face and I realized that both sides of the aisle were collectively laughing at me. I'd started talking and couldn't stop. I knew I was blushing and I was very aware that he was still holding my hand.

"Rose," he nodded once, "Come closer."

I paused before I realized he was probably attempting to save my dress. I took a step closer.

"I'm so nervous," I admitted.

"Don't worry. Me too," he ran his thumb over the back of my hand and then the one holding the umbrella shifted closer to me.

I was sure he wasn't under it anymore. He was sheltering me. I decided that was a good trait for a husband to have.

"So," the minister said smiling at us, he had a hand on an umbrella of his own and another holding a paper, "Rosalie, Emmett's parents want you to know that he is a good soul. He's a typically happy person with a shining humor and he's fun and outgoing although you may not see that in him while he's working," I watched Emmett shoot his parents a look all the while smirking, "His sister wants you to know that her brother is protective. His brother wants you to know that Emmett is hard working and dedicated. His closest friends describe him as an all-around athlete and a natural provider."

"Emmett," the minister paused as he shifted his papers, "Rosalie's parents want you to know that she is a shy and reserved person that doesn't sweat the small stuff. Her three sisters would like you to know that Rosalie loves camping, hiking and dancing. She is a fireball of energy and although she can be rash, she will be your strongest supporter. Her closest friend describes her as goal and family oriented."

We both seemed to cast looks at each other before looking back to the minister.

"Emmett in taking this woman do you promise to nurture her? To be to her all things a true and devoted husband should be and create space for love to take hold and to grow?"

"Yeah," he said as if the answer was obvious and then he chuckled and shook his head, "I do."

I resisted the urge to laugh. Both of our families applauded.

"Rosalie," the minister looked at me, "in taking this man do you promise to nurture him, to be his all and truly devoted wife and to give love a place to take hold and grow?"

I opened my mouth and no words came out. I turned and looked at Eleazar who nodded once.

"Rosalie?" the minister asked softly.

I let my eyes roam over my sisters and then Jasper. I felt like I was going to throw up. My head was thumping.

"Rosalie?" he checked again.

I took a deep breath and let my eyes land on my mother and Tanya huddled together. I felt Emmett run his thumb over the back of my hand again.

"I do," I nodded twice and Emmett squeezed my hand.

We were in this together.

"I, Emmett," he took a deep breath, "take you Rosalie to be my wedded wife from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."

Emmett was my God sent. He smiled at me with his deep dimples and my anxiety died down with the drizzle. He looked up at the sky and then smiled even wider before closing the umbrella and dropping it off beside him. He took my other hand in his now free one. I didn't know why but I was becoming a sap. I cast another look at Carmen who was crying and Kate who was following soon behind, one of her hands wedged in to Jasper's. I felt my tears peaking and I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand before planting it back in Emmett's.

"I, Rosalie, take you Emmett to be my wedded husband. I promise to honor and care for you, in good times and in bad and to love and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Rosalie and Emmett," the minister said, "You've both prepared some very special words for today. Please go forward with them."

Emmett seemed to stand up a little straighter and I didn't have an excuse not to look at him anymore, him and his big smile and lively brown eyes.

"I promise to give you my shoulder to cry on," his smile faded and I was a little overwhelmed by the way he held my gaze and looked so serious at the same time, "and my heart and to be the best husband I can be. Here in front of my family and yours I swear to you that I'm committing my life to you and our marriage, that I'll take any chance to hold on to this relationship and learn more about you."

I licked my lips.

"I promise to always be there for you and faithful to you. I promise to make our relationship a priority. Today we go from I to we and I want you to know that I will listen to you with patience and understanding. I will speak to you with encouragement and compassion. Whatever lies ahead we will face it together and- and thank you for marrying me."

He and our guests laughed. I sort of scoffed although I was serious. Emmett released my hands long enough to retrieve the ring from who I assumed was his brother.

"With this ring I thee wed and with all I am and all I have, I honor you," he slid the ring on to my finger and I heard the sniffing.

I didn't know if it was his family or mine. Irina gave me the band Jasper and I had chosen.

"With this ring I thee wed and with all I am and all I have, I honor you," I slid the ring on to his finger.

"By the power invested in me by the great state of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

My heart skipped. Emmett's hand went from mine to my chin and he tilted my head up. I froze. My eyes shut instinctively and then his lips were on mine.

 **A/N: This story will probably get updated once a week from now on, maybe twice. I'm working on like four different fics right now. Besides that classes for my sophomore year of college resume next Monday. I'm so excited to be back on campus! But ANYWHO, the first two weeks will be hectic with welcome week and extracurricular priorities, but after those first two weeks I'll be updating waay more. I was updating a fic everyday this summer so once I get through those two weeks I'll be updating 3 to 4 times a week so if I don't update in the next two days or so just know that I'm getting prepared to move all of my crap back to school. Thanks! And thank you all for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV:**

As Rosalie and I made our way towards the end of the aisle, hand in hand I was very much aware of the way my heart was banging in to my chest. Just like that I was a married man. Shit. I was married. This was my wife's hand that I was holding. When we made our way to the curtain like entrance I pulled it back and held it for her- Rose. She looked like an angel as she made her way past it and I followed after her.

Jen was waiting for us. She waved us over and gestured towards a table that was slightly hidden by the building.

"For your first private conversation," she said in explanation, "Your guest will start to move towards your reception and feel free to come along when you're ready. Congratulations Emmett, Rosalie. I wish you both the best."

"Thank you," I smiled happily.

"Thanks," Rose smiled a smaller smile.

We collectively headed towards the small table and I pulled out a chair and gestured to it. Rosalie sat in it to the best of her ability with her wedding dress. I sat beside her. There was a wine bottle and two glasses on the table. I grabbed the bottle and expertly popped the cork out before filling up both of the wine flutes and setting it back down. I picked them both up and offered them to Rosalie.

"Thanks," she said smally.

I leaned back a little in my chair and took a drink of my wine. She followed suit.

"So, we're married," she said finally.

I laughed.

"Yeah," I took another drink, "It's sort of crazy."

"It is," she agreed and chuckled.

"So tell me about you, Rosalie. Tell me anything that you want. Talk about your job or your family or your hobbies."

"Well," she took a deep breath, "I'm a dancer."

"A dancer?"

"A dancer," she repeated, "I have a small dance studio. It's nothing spectacular really, but it's my baby."

"That's interesting. What sort of dances do you do? The tango?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm more of a ballet girl, but I do teach jazz, tap and hip-hop."

"And you do this alone?"

"My sisters help when they can, but overall it's just me. It's not as tedious as it sounds honestly."

"That's still pretty impressive."

It was. She looked young, but she'd managed to follow her passion. I was one of those people that didn't think that majoring in psychology or art or music was a practical thing. She'd majored in dance most likely and she'd made it work. That was respectable.

"So what do you do?"

I bit my bottom lip. She was serious? That was hilarious. She had no idea who I was. I scratched the back of my neck. A few of her guests had seemed to recognize me. Maybe she wasn't a football sort of person. That was actually sort of refreshing.

"I own my own company," I said simply.

"What sort of company?" she took a drink.

"I basically buy smaller companies, revamp them and sale them to someone else for a profit."

"You flip companies?"

I laughed.

"Yes, Rosalie, I flip companies."

"That sounds boring," she said plainly.

I raised an eyebrow as she reached up with her free hand and began to free her hair of the veil that resided in it.

"Sometimes it is."

"So why do you do it?"

"I like my job," I smirked.

"You just said it was boring," she chuckled.

"Well sitting at home for the rest of my life, which I hope is a pretty long one, sounds boring as well."

"More time to spend with your family," she sat the veil in her lap.

"Ah, family," I sat up and sat my half empty flute on the table before us, "Tell me about your family."

"There's nothing to tell," she shrugged.

"Tell me about your sisters."

Rosalie finished off her drink and then sat it on the table before sitting back again.

"Well, Kate and I are the closest. She's the youngest of the four of us. She was the one with the extremely long hair and the glittery dress. She's a senior in high school. She dances and plays soccer and basically lives in my apartment. She's the wildest honestly," she scoffed, "but, she's my support system. I mean, my entire family is supportive, but she's just literally always there and she reads me like a book. It's crazy," she was smiling to herself, "and then there's Irina. She's the second to youngest and a sophomore in college. She's studying law. She's the one with more of the wavy hair. She walked last today. She's typically the peace keeper. She tries to be anyway. She sort of does her own thing and stays quiet. Then, there's Tanya. She's the oldest and she acts like it," she chuckled to herself, "she likes to play the motherly role. She's really… honest."

"Harsh?" I chuckled.

"Extremely," she admitted honestly, "but it all comes from a good place. She's protective."

"And what about your parents?"

"Carmen and Eleazar are great," she shrugged and looked at me as if woken up from her trance.

"Have you always called them by their actual names? No mom and dad?" I chuckled.

"We were adopted."

"All of you?" I sat up straighter.

That was amazing. They all sort of resembled and I wasn't just talking about the blonde hair. Rosalie leaned forward and grabbed the wine bottle, pouring herself another drink before sitting back again. Of course, she was adopted. Both of her parents were brunette. I guess she could have gotten her hair color from a grandparent but…

"My sisters are my sisters, but Carmen and Eleazar aren't my parents. My dad was a military man and he died when I was really young. I was 6. My mom was still pregnant with Kate. I don't remember much about him, except that he looked kind of like Eleazar. Eleazar was his brother," she took a drink, "My mom's name was Sasha and she died when I was 14. Carmen was her best friend. They considered each other sisters and when my mom died, Carmen felt responsible for us. Eleazar felt responsible for us. We were raised around both of them and Eleazar didn't want to take Carmen to court for us. He thought we needed a mother. We were all girls. He didn't know how to raise girls so he helped her fight for us and when she won they sort of became our makeshift parents. Carmen was a teacher and Eleazar was a war vet by then so he took up mechanics and Carmen started tutoring extra to provide for us and it worked and somehow, the two of them acting like a couple and arguing over what was best for us and taking turns picking us up and going to our activities, they fell in love and got married and we were officially a family."

"I'm sorry about your parents," I wanted to reach for her hand, but didn't know how to so I offered her a small smile and she smiled back.

"It's fine. I've dealt with all of this and I love Carmen and Eleazar."

"You talk about them like you love them," I admitted out loud, "They're amazing people for what they did."

"They didn't want us separated. They're… selfless," she took another drink, "Tell me about your family."

She wanted safer territory. I was okay with that.

"My mom, Esme is a… worldly woman. She knows lots of things about lots of things," I chuckled and Rosalie followed suit, "She was in college for accounting when she met my dad, Carlisle. He was a biology major- heading towards medicine. She was a freshman and he was in his 5th year. They met and the rest is history. A year later she got pregnant with Edward and my dad started working as a nurse and taking night classes until he graduated. They had me the same year they both graduated and my mom did a little accounting when needed, but she was a mother. That was her job. That was what Carlisle wanted for her and she was okay with it. She had Alice 6 years after me and we've kept her pretty busy ever since. She was the caregiver and he was the provider. That's sort of how their personalities are. She's warm and loving to everyone, like she's their mother and he's sort of detached like he's always interviewing you for a job. He's caring. He's just not particularly affectionate."

Rosalie nodded at that and sat her half empty flute beside mine.

"Tell me about your siblings."

"I tell everyone that Edward is a cunt," Rosalie smirked and I shrugged, "He's always been perfect or as close as possible anyway. He was good at sports. He ran track and played baseball. He made straight As in school. He played the fucking piano," I rolled my eyes and Rosalie laughed, "The guy quoted Shakespeare through high school. It was horrific. Besides that, he met his wife Isabella in high school. They met and never separated again. He got admitted in to one of the best colleges in the U.S and went on to become a doctor in record breaking time. How he found time to take 21 hours' worth of classes is beyond me," I scoffed, "Bella graduated in mass communications with a minor in literature and became an editor. They got married and gave me my niece, Renesmee. She's the only nice thing Edward has ever done for me."

Rosalie chuckled and I smiled at the sight.

"Alice is," I paused as I searched for a word, "Kate," I finished lamely and Rosalie nodded in understanding.

"Every family has one," she shrugged.

"She's a junior in college with a Sociology which I'm sure is just to appease our father. She's going to cash in on us and get us to open her a boutique. I have no idea why she didn't major in business management, but Alice does everything in her own time so we've just decided to let it go. We were just glad that she was going somewhere besides to the mall."

Rosalie was watching me intently, one of her hands under her face now. She looked content so I just kept talking.

"She's a ball of energy and she can be pushy sometimes, but I'd like to think we're pretty close. She was immensely supportive of this whole thing. And I have two best friends; Jake and Garrett. Garrett walked with," I searched my memory, "Kate and Jake sat in the front row with my parents. Jake and I met when we played football together and Garrett is actually a cousin. They're different. They're like the two parts of me. Jake is loud and jokes more than he needs to sometimes, but he supports anything I do without hesitation. We're a little reckless together. We make everything a competition. Garrett is the youngest, but he acts the oldest. He's the mediator. He thinks stuff through and then tells us what idiots we're being."

"And then you don't listen?" she looked at me and I could have sworn her eyes were smiling.

"And we don't listen," I scoffed.

"How did he feel about this? Getting married at first sight?"

"Fine, honestly. Everyone was pretty supportive. Even Edward was on board. What about you?"

"Tanya wasn't happy, but everyone else happened to be immensely excited."

It made me feel better that most of her family was behind her on this. That meant if shit got bad they were more likely to talk her in to talking to me. I tried to figure out if that was weird that I was thinking about the possibilities of a very negative.

"She was just trying to protect you."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and I grinned widely.

"You sound like you've been talking to her," she sighed.

"You still never told me about any of your best friends."

It was safer for me to move along. Tanya was obviously a slightly touchy subject.

"His name is Jasper and he walked down the aisle with your sister. We met in school the year my mom died. That was when I went from being little ms popular to more reserved. I started to fade in to the background and Jasper was already there. His mom was a drug addict and his dad worked a lot and I don't know, I liked him. I liked him a lot. We bonded over not having mothers and when I took him home, he basically never left. He would spend days over and Carmen would just keep re-washing his clothes and his dad knew to call our house when Jasper didn't show up. His dad wasn't abusive or anything, he just worked a lot and his wife's downward spiral took a lot out of him. Jasper felt like less of a burden at our house and we all loved him. He became like our brother."

"He fights a lot," it was a statement not a question and Rosalie visibly got defensive.

Her smile vanished and she seemed to draw back a little.

"He's passionate about protecting his family and we're the only family he has left. He didn't start really fighting until his dad died. We were in high school back then. He started drinking and sometimes he would rage and eventually Eleazar got him some help and he's fine now," she snapped, "He has incidents where he blacks out, but he's normally provoked."

"Provoked?"

"He doesn't take kindly to people that are rude assholes, especially to me."

"So he's protective?"

"Overly so," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are his scars from?"

She looked at me and made no attempt to open her mouth and tell me. I sighed. I was fucking up.

"I'm not judging him," I told her, "I'm just curious. The kid looks dangerous. I'm glad that I know someone will always be in your corner when I'm not around."

She let out some air through her nose and licked her lips.

"Some of them are bite marks," she said finally, "Others are scratches from nails or brushing roughly against things while in the heat of the moment. Some of them are gashes from brass knuckles and being hit with beer bottles and glasses and this one time, a lamp. He has a couple of holes from pencils being stabbed in to him and ink pens. He has some permanent bruising from an aluminum bat. He has a scar from stitches he got when he was stabbed with a knife in a bar. I think that's it, but with Jazz you never really know."

I raised an eyebrow and scoffed. This kid was a maniac. If I wasn't me I probably would have been worried. Fortunately for me, I was me.

"He hasn't fought in a while," Rosalie added, "He's been channeling his energy in to working out. He's going to the military."

"Because training him to be a lethal killer will somehow help him?" I raised my eyebrows up and down so that she would be sure to know I was joking and she shrugged and looked to be thinking, as if she'd never thought of that.

"I just thought of it as him using all his pent up anger for something better. I mean, prisoners used to get the option to go off to war, right?"

"Well, yeah," I shrugged, and his hands will be registered. There will be no more bar fighting ahead of him."

"God, you're right," she obviously hadn't thought about this very much, "the next time a weirdo touches my butt I'm going to have to hit them over the head with a bottle myself," she joked.

I looked at Rosalie very seriously and she seemed to remember that we'd just gotten married.

"If anyone hits on you, I'll break their jaw," I shrugged and smiled at her with a childlike grin that she returned as she shook her head in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

**RPOV:**

 _The love of family and the admiration of friends is much more important than wealth and privilege. –Charles Kuralt_

Emmett's arm was around my waist as he guided me towards the banquet hall where our reception would be taking place. Jen was ushering our families in to an area that was set for pictures. She smiled widely at us when she saw us entering and then Jen was in motion. I had to take pictures with Emmett. I had to take pictures with my sisters. Emmett had to take pictures with his brother. I had to take some with my sisters and Alice. Emmett had to take some with his friends, brother and Jasper. Jasper and I had to take some. Emmett and his parents had to take some. I had to take some with my parents. We each took full family photos. We had our families surround us for some photographs. By the time we were done getting pictures taken I was over it.

Jen ushered our families in to the reception area and made us take even more photos. She swore we would want them one day. When we finally finished Emmett led me to the reception area with his arm around my waist.

"Welcoming the new Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!"

Emmett let his hand fall from my waist and he immediately enclosed my hand in his. We walked in, his free hand in his pocket and mine closed around my bouquet. He lifted our hands together as we walked in and our families cheered.

"Yeaaaah!" he belted and pointed to Alice, winking.

She shook her head, but a huge smile was spread over her face.

The room was beautiful. It was littered with gold and beige decorations. The flowers were not only beautiful, but the whole room smelled like them. Each table held a large floral centerpiece with sticks coming out of the top with a last name. Little name cards were at every chair. There was one gorgeous chandelier that caught my attention. Music was flowing softly. Laughter could be heard. Food could be smelled. It was a welcoming atmosphere.

Emmett led me to our small table towards the front of the room. I placed my flowers on the table and Emmett pulled out my chair and pushed it back in once I'd taken my seat. He sat beside me and leaned back in his chair. I watched him loosen his tie a little and scan the room quickly before letting his gaze land back on me.

"So when you walked through the curtain and saw me how did you feel?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Relived," I admitted, "I thought you were handsome."

Emmett nodded at that.

"Good. I would have been a little upset if my newly acquired wife wasn't attracted to me."

I rolled my eyes and Emmett laughed.

"Fine I'll bite," I leaned back and sat my hands in my lap, "And what did you think when you first saw me?"

Emmett leaned forward and grabbed the wine bottle off of the table. He looked at the back of the bottle and then the name before taking off the top and pouring half a glass of wine in to our champagne flutes. I watched Emmett carefully. He had the watch I'd gotten him on his right arm. I noted the way he moved. He didn't look stiff. He picked up one of the flutes and offered it to me. I shook my head no and he set it back down.

"Are you ignoring my question, Emmett Cullen?" I teased.

"Of course not, Rosalie Cullen," he winked at me, "I thought you were a walking angel when I saw you. And then I worried about what you'd think of me and if you'd like me or be attracted to me. The normal stuff," he shrugged.

"Too bad I hate you and I'm not attracted to you," I leaned back and flipped my hair over a shoulder.

Emmett scoffed but grabbed my left hand in one of his.

"Too bad you already said I do."

"Too bad," I echoed.

He laughed a long, drawn out sound. He was so childlike it was unbelievable.

"I think we'll get along well," he said finally releasing my hand, "I don't feel weird or awkward or forced. So far so good, right?"

"Right."

I paused as three men in serving outfits came before us. They began to set plates in front of us and I was honestly amazed by how much stuff Emmett's mother had thought to order for the wedding. The table was soon littered with plates and I looked to Emmett for some sort of help. He smiled, a wide smile that showed off his miraculously white teeth.

"Need help?" he asked.

"I have no idea where to start."

"Well, we didn't know if you'd be allergic to anything or if you were vegan or-"

"I'm not allergic to anything and I'm not much of a picky eater."

I took in the 6 plates before me, 3 small bowls, a half sized martini and 4 shot glasses on a plate.

"Well, I'll just point out some stuff to you. Esme is a lover of all things food. It's like her artistic passion," Emmett pointed to each dish in turn listing them out for me, "That is a seafood salad; shrimp, calamari, scungilli, octopus, and mussels with lemon and extra-virgin olive oil. There's salmon broiled and seasoned with bread crumbs, garlic, lemon, and butter with asparagus and a baby rack of lamb beside golden fried potato croquette," Emmett paused as if to think before starting again, "This is your lobster beside roasted vegetables. There's a combination of shrimp, scrod and scallops topped with a buttery crumb topping, served with mashed potatoes. This last plate is your steak, mushrooms and oven dried tomatoes. The two bowls are ravioli with roasted red-pepper sauce, bow tie pasta with Gorgonzola cream sauce, and shrimp scampi. The glasses," he tapped one with a finger, "you can figure out."

I smirked. He was right. The mini martini glass was filled with what I could assume was guacamole. It sat in the center of a plate filled with chips. The four shot glasses that rested on a plate were filled with what looked like tomato soup, a triangle of grilled cheese sitting in each so that the four would equal an entire sandwhich.

"She can't expect me to eat all of this," I looked around the table.

"Of course not," he smirked, "We get to share. So, what do you want?"

"I honestly have no idea," I scoffed, "Don't you think this is a little," I watched a man seat down a plate with four bite sized burgers on it surrounded by fries, "much," I finished lamely.

I could feed me and my entire six person family of off this table and Jasper ate quite a lot.

"No," Emmett smirked, "She just wanted to make sure that you had something to actually eat. She was feeling around blindly. Besides, Emse doesn't waste food. She'll probably invite people in soon so that they can eat some of this stuff. And it isn't as much as you think. She just ordered a little of everything and fixed you a sample of each."

A waitress walked up to us with several small shot glasses and sat them down.

"A1 steak sauce, ranch, ketchup, gravy and French dressing," she explained as she sat them down.

Emmett watched me watch her.

"Your mother is one hell of a party planner," I said lamely.

"She lives for this sort of stuff," he shrugged, "Enjoy it, Rose. Today is the beginning of the rest of our lives together and I, my friend, don't cook."

I laughed.

 **EPOV:**

I watched Rosalie pick up a spoon and look from plate to plate. She was beautiful and she worried about my mom over spending. That was cute. She wasn't a wasteful person. She slid the salad her way and I watched my mother watch Rosalie pour French dressing on her food.

"So," I let my eyes leave my mother's smirk, "What looks absolutely disgusting to you?"

Rosalie laughed.

"Emmett, eat whatever you want. Even if I did want to eat everything, I couldn't."

"Rosalie," I dragged her name out as if I were child being chastised.

"Emmett, just pick something. I can always just steal a bite off of your plate,"

I shrugged before taking in my options. In the end, I went with the baby rack of lamb. A waitress returned and asked if we'd want something different to drink. My mouth was moving and my hands were putting food in to it, but my mind was somewhere else.

I was actually married. I glanced at the wedding band on my finger. This was real. I had to keep reminding myself that. There was so much for me to do at my house to make it more of a home or would she be doing that? What side of the bed did she sleep on or would she want her own room? We were technically strangers after all. Did she squeeze her toothpaste from the top or the bottom? Was she a morning person? Did-

When Edward approached the table my head jerked up and towards him. I wasn't sure how long I was out of it. I glanced at Rosalie who was looking off and mouthing something at one of her sisters who was making real life heart eyes back and blinking wildly. I took in the half empty salad plate and the empty bowl of shrimp scampi. She'd eaten a bite sized burger as well but everything else looked untouched. I commended her attempt.

Edward winked at me and I noticed the microphone in his hand for the first time.

"It is now time for the bride and groom's dance," he said gingerly.

I scoffed. I wasn't one for dancing. I pulled myself up all the same and pulled out my wife's chair. She climbed to her feet and I offered her my hand.

"Sorry I checked out earlier," I admitted.

"It's fine," Rose smiled at her father from where he was sitting, "You looked like you were concentrating and I didn't want to interrupt you."

I looked at my own father from where he was seated wedged between my mother and sister.

"You'll never be considered an interruption."

I paused in the middle of the floor. The music started. Low and soft and then a little bit louder. My hands landed on her waist. She placed hers on my shoulders.

"I'm not a very good dancer," I lied.

"Neither am I," she admitted.

"And I'm trying not to step on your dress," I scoffed.

She repeated the sound.

"I graduated in dance. What did you graduate in?"

"In college?"

Her question had caught me offguard. It seemed a little random.

"Yes, in college."

"Business," I said shortly.

"So you always knew you wanted to own a company?"

"Not really. I wanted to play professional football."

"Every athletes dream."

I spun Rosalie out and then pulled her back towards me.

"Maybe so," I admitted.

"You said you weren't a good dancer," she accused.

"You said you didn't like me. I guess we both lied."

Rosalie laughed as I spun her out again and then pulled her closer than before and planted a quick kiss to her forehead.

"You have potential," she admitted.

"Good, because I think I can see a future with you Mrs. Cullen."

She rolled her eyes at the mention of my last name, but it was very obvious that it was fake. I looked a little over her shoulder. I could see Jake and Garrett sitting with her sisters.

"I think our families are getting along," I said in to her ear.

"Your family makes it easy."

"They want me to be happy and your family seems easy to be nice to. My parents sniff out good people."

"Your mother the wedding planner, the food artist, the people sniffer and the full time parent. You should get that woman a company of her own."

"She would never let me," I spun Rosalie one last time as the song ended.

"You seem persuasive enough."

"I have to be."

We stepped a little apart as our guests clapped.

My mother was waving me over towards our wedding cake. I took Rosalie's hand and led her to the table. Our wedding cake was gorgeous. It was three tiers, each a different type of cake and several small cupcakes surrounded them. I was sure it was another one of my mother's attempt at making sure that Rosalie had something that she liked. The lights dimmed slightly and a bright light landed towards the dance floor. I let my eyes drift there and I looked at Alice, Edward, Jasper and who I believed was Kate.

"Now it's time for the speeches," the DJ announced before pointing to Edward.

"Well," Edward cleared his throat and lifted the mic to his mouth, "I don't know about you guys but it looks to me like the really like each other. What more could we want for the people we love?" he shrugged his shoulder, "I'm not much for the mushy stuff so well, congratulations," he raised his glass.

It looked like scotch to me. I scoffed and shook my head as he passed the microphone.

"You two just connect really well," Alice started, "I can just see the spark in you, Emmett… so to my best friend I give you the ability to make this woman your best friend as well. I'm glad that you've found someone to share your life and your love for life with," she sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand, "You will be an excellent provider and husband and you both have my undying support. Welcome to the family, Rosalie," Alice raised her wine glass and handed the microphone to the next person.

"So, my first sister to get married," Jasper started, "I am so hopeful that this will be the relationship you've been waiting for. So, I want to stand before all of these people and say that I will be your ear when you get in your first argument and you want to storm out and realize you can't. I will be the person that orders ice cream for you when you are sad because you're sort of a clingy person and I'm sure your husband will want to leave the house."

The crowd laughed and I looked to Rosalie. She was crying now, tears falling quickly down her cheeks. Jasper was her best friend. Jasper was like her brother. I could see that. I could see how much he meant to her and how much she meant to him.

"I will be here during every up and down of your marriage," he continued, "to make sure you don't high tail it out of there because I know that you guys can make it through the little bumps… You will one day be a great mother and I look forward to that. I wish you both the best, Jasper raised his glass, the clear liquid sloshing around before he passed the microphone on to Kate.

Jasper pointed to Rosalie and winked and she sniffed, a huge smile forming on her face as she returned the gesture.

"Today begins a new journey," Kate licked her lips, "that leads to a new future, a future none of us thought you would be getting to as soon as you are. I, as your youngest sister that you have always taken care of wish you the best, Rose. I wish you all the happiness in the world. You've taken care of me and Irina and I just- I want you to be happy and live and explore," Kate's voice cracked and she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

I was aware of Rosalie crying in to her hands. I placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed.

"I'm glad that you can take the light that you shine on us and share it with another person," Kate sniffed again, "Welcome to the family, Emmett," she paused, "You all," she motioned to the room, "Welcome to our family… and congratulations."


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV:**

" _Marriages are like fingerprints; each one is different and each one is beautiful." -Maggie Reyes_

We were photographed. We were talked to and congratulated, had our hands shaken, were hugged and kissed on cheeks. We were introduced to people and handed far too many drinks that we continuously discretely sat down. We introduced each other to our family and friends.

By the time everyone had gotten their bride and groom time the two of us were tired. Rosalie had kicked off her heels long ago and was walking barefoot beneath her wedding dress. I was stifling yawns every few minutes or so.

Rosalie leaned against me and I looked down at her. She was beautiful. Stray strands of her hair could be seen now and she looked genuinely drained.

"Are you ready to make our exit Mrs. Cullen?" I smirked.

"I'm more than-"

"Rose!"

Rosalie paused and sighed. I smiled at her as she scanned the room.

Her eyes fell on her mother and… someone. If I'd had to guess I would assume she was the missing sister. They all looked alike in my opinion; blonde with beautiful eyes. Rosalie took a deep breath before making her way quickly in their direction with me on her heels.

She made her way expertly through the crowd. We made good time closing in on them. Rosalie sat beside her mother. I stood behind her chair, my hands on each of her shoulders. Tanya sat on the other side of Carmen. I was very aware of the way her sister was looking at her. She didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit.

"What?" Rosalie snapped finally.

Carmen shot her middle daughter a look that caused Rosalie to bite her bottom lip. I averted my eyes out of respect. I was not going to insert myself in to a conversation that was deeper than me. I had only been a member of the family for a total of a few hours. The last thing I needed was to step on anyone's toes.

"Sooo," Rosalie's sister sat up straighter, "When did you decide that you weren't going to include me in your bridal party?"

"Are you kidding?" Rosalie took a deep breath and looked around, before lowering her voice again, "You said you didn't approve. You said that if I got divorced you wouldn't pick up the pieces. You didn't want to be a part of my bridal party!"

Rosalie's voice had risen slightly despite her very obvious attempt and I squeezed her shoulders just to let her know that I was still here for her and in her corner. She set a hand on one of mine and squeezed and I resisted the urge to smile. Now was not a time to be smiling.

"We argue all the time. I-"

"That wasn't an argument, Tanya. It wasn't. And I couldn't drag you here against your will! I wasn't going to try to force you to do something that you didn't believe in!" Rosalie took another calming breath, "You respected my right to marry who I wanted and I respected your right to not approve."

"Okay," Tanya took a deep breath, "but I wish that I wouldn't have opened my big mouth and," she paused to sniff back the new found tears that were very obvious surfacing, "missed your special day."

"I just want you to know that the people that were included were included because they wanted to be, Tanya," Rosalie sighed, "but I'm glad that you're here," she added softly.

"I've been here your whole life and you never told me anything," Tanya's tears were leaking a little now.

Rosalie licked her lips.

"I tried to tell you," Rosalie clamped her mouth shut and put the back of her hand over her mouth.

Emmett knew where this was going. He rubbed his hands up and down Rosalie's shoulders and turned his gaze to something on the other side of the room. He didn't want to stare at them while they had their moment. He knew that Rosalie was conflicted. He knew that she hated seeing her sister cry. Hell, he felt bad and he hadn't even officially met the woman yet.

"I don't want you to think that I didn't want to include you," Rosalie admitted, "I did. I love you and I wanted you here, but I wanted to be surrounded by support and you weren't supporting me."

"I know," Tanya nodded and sniffed.

"But you're my sister," the tears fell down Rosalie's cheeks, "and I always want you to be a part of my life. I always want you to be around, okay?"

"Okay."

Rosalie stood up and Tanya followed suit, walking around Carmen's chair. She yanked her sister in to her.

"I love you, Tanya."

"I love you, Rose and I promise I am so, so happy for you."

Rosalie sniffed in to her sister's shoulder. I wedged my hands in to my suit pockets and took a step back as my new wife and one of my newly acquired sister-in-laws hugged and cried softly in a corner. I was just glad that I was there to support Rose.

I watched Rosalie gather herself before motioning for me to close in on her. I did as I was asked to do.

"Emmett," Rosalie sniffed, "This is my oldest sister, Tanya and you've met my mother, Carmen."

"Nice to meet you," Emmett shook Tanya's hand.

Carmen stood up and pulled me in for a hug.

"Even though we've already met," she laughed, "we don't shake hands. We're family," Carmen smiled brightly at me, "We hug."

"Yes ma'am," I laughed and hugged her back.

I decided at once that I liked her. She reminded me of Esme, always the mother figure.

I scanned the room for my own family. Esme was talking to a waiter of some sort. Carlisle and Edward were speaking to Eleazar. Alice, Isabella with Renesmee in her lap, Jacob and Garrett were seated at a table with Jasper, Kate and Irina and they were all laughing and smiling. The sight was something that made me genuinely happy. Our families were mixing together well. They seemed happy. I couldn't have hoped for more.

I felt Rosalie's hand on one of my shoulders, but she made no move to push me forward so I didn't bother with moving. She rubbed her hand idly up and down the back of my shoulder blade.

"Our families are getting along," she spoke in to my ear and a smile traveled the length of my face.

"They are."

"And we're getting along, right?"

"We are," I agreed again.

She chuckled softly and then yawned quietly.

I tore my eyes away from our guest and looked at Rose beside me.

"Let's get some rest," I offered, "The beginning of the rest of our lives will start tomorrow."

I winked. Rosalie smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**RPOV:**

 _Happily ever after is not a fairy tale. It's a choice. -Fawn Weaver_

When I rolled over and a yawn escaped my mouth and my eyes fluttered open I became aware of a number of things. I was aware of the fact that this was not my bed. This was not my house. I was aware that there was someone in the bed with me. I was aware of the fact that my phone was continuously buzzing from beside me. I reached for my phone and then paused. My hand. I held it out in front of me and watched the diamond on my finger glisten from the contact from the sunlight that made its way in through the curtains.

I had gotten married. Oh my fucking gosh. I had gotten married.

I searched my memory. I replayed the day in my head.

I had made up with my sister. My husband and I had been yanked around. I'd danced and taken pictures with more people than I could count. We had opened wedding gifts and taken time to spend with our respective families. We had wrapped up our night and our guest had thrown white flower petals over our heads as we'd walked hand in hand through the aisle they'd created. We'd taken the elevator up together. We'd talked and laughed and stumbled up to our room half drunkenly. Emmett had demanded he carry me over the threshold and in to the honeymoon suite. We'd brushed our teeth side by side. I'd washed off my makeup as Emmett watched and then he'd helped me out of my dress and given me the bathroom first. I'd showered quickly and then gave Emmett his leave of the room. I'd sent thanks to my sisters via text and had a quick phone conversation with Jen. When Emmett had come out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and a muscle shirt he'd helped me take all of the bobby pins out of my hair. We'd fallen asleep rather quickly without more than a few sentences spoken between the two of us and not even the thought of sex.

I wiped my eyes and then sat up in bed. I looked over at him, my husband, Emmett McCarty Cullen. He was laid out on his back, one arm extended towards me, the other laid palm down on his chest. He was definitely handsome. I let my eyes roam his face. He looked so peaceful and childlike. I took in his muscular shoulders and the build of his arms. I had married this man not even 24 hours ago. I had known him for almost as long as we had been married, but there was no going back.

I pushed my hair out of my face and reached for my phone again. I had a series of text messages from Jasper. He and my sisters were in a group message all sending back to back messages as they discussed something. I let out a yawn and began to scroll to the top of the messages. Kate had started the conversation with a picture.

I clicked on it and paused.

It was a picture of me and Emmett, facing each other in front of the man that had married us, one of my hands in one of his as he held an umbrella over my head. There was a link accompanied with the picture. When I clicked it I was taken to a web article.

"Emmett Cullen has eloped," I read aloud, "Sources say he and the mystery woman have known each other for a short amount of time. Both of their families were in attendance however and the wedding was said to be a close and humble affair on the beach, the most money spent on their menu that varied with things as simple as grilled cheese and soup to lobster… as long as the ring isn't taken in to consideration. The ring that rests on the newly married Mrs. Cullen's finger has been priced at an astonishing 1 million dollars after tax. In closing, the couple seems to be happy and in love for the most part, but only time will tell how this whirlwind romance comes to a close. It's been told to sources that the marriage was entered without a prenup and the question on everyone's mind this morning is 'who is the mystery woman that retired professional football player and owner of Cullen Enterprise married yesterday and how exactly did she catch this bachelor's eye and then heart'."

Rosalie clicked on the search bar at the top of her phone and typed in her new husband's name. He was easy to pull up; pictures, birth date and address. It came up in a matter of seconds. She looked at the picture in front of her, the picture of Emmett in a football uniform, a trophy in his hand, his wide tooth grin completely dazzling even through a photograph. Rosalie locked her phone and set it back on the nightstand.

She licked her lips and then looked at the man sleeping beside her.

She tapped him on his shoulder and watched him begin to stir.


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV:**

I looked up at the woman that had become my wife not even 24 full hours ago. She was beautiful, blonde hair slightly frizzy as she glared down at me. Glared… Glared? Glared. Shit. I pushed out the thought of asking for 20 more minutes of sleep and sat up, stifling a yawn. I was a morning person. I truly was. I didn't know what it was about yesterday that had taken all of my energy. I took another look at Rosalie as she opened her mouth and then closed it and then opened it again. She paused and sighed and then climbed out of bed.

"Brushing teeth before this impending conversation," she explained one hand over her mouth.

I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped as I let myself fall backwards in to the pillows behind me. Rosalie started towards the bathroom, dragging her suitcase along with her. I reached my hand out and pulled open the dresser beside me and dug out my phone. Of course I had several missed calls and text messages. I weighed my options; Edward, Alice, Victoria and Jake had all called more than once. I decided to start at the most stressful and work my way back.

I called Alice first. She had a habit of making small things big things.

The phone rung twice before she answered it.

"Hello?" I propped myself up on my arm.

"Hey, Em. Are we still all getting together for brunch?"

"To my knowledge, yes."

"Okay… Also, I'm here with Edward and mom and dad and Jake and Garrett."

"That's understandable, Alice."

"Have you been awake very long?"

"No," I sighed, "Alice get to the point."

"You and Rosalie may or may not be plastered on tabloids at the moment and there may or may not be a series of people that want to get the first clear shot of your wife's face," she paused for a response that she didn't get, "Mom said that I should warn you so that you can warn Rosalie."

"Of course," I sat up, "Thanks Alice. I'll see you all in a few hours."

"Right. Uhm… Love you, Em."

"Me too," I hung up the call.

I couldn't have a private life for a full 24 hours. I wasn't even a professional athlete anymore. Why did anyone care who I was married to? I climbed out of the bed and snatched the remote off of the nightstand. I put on the television and searched for a tabloid channel. I knew them by memory. Alice had made it a habit to know what the public was saying about me.

I stood in front of the T.V, still shirtless, my arms crossed over my chest, my cell phone in hand. I watched. I watched them talk about me and the endless possibilities, each one more pathetic and far fetched than the last. Rosalie was a childhood friend. Rosalie was my lost high school love. Rosalie was a gold digger that had trapped me with her pregnancy. Rosalie was spying on me for a competing company. The lists were endless, each one irritating me more than the last.

I watched the camera pan to my father and Alice. Carlisle was stone faced as always. Alice smiled politely from behind her black shades as she repeated no comment over and over. I licked my lips and then dialed Victoria and Benjamin. They were both very punctual with their answering.

"Yes sir?" Benjamin spoke first.

"Mr. Cullen I was calling you in regards to the many, many calls and messages you're receiving."

I rolled my eyes as Rosalie let herself out of the bathroom. She had on a pair of black jeans and a hunter green jersey like shirt that Alice had gotten made for us. The entire outfit was a gift from Alice. She had gotten me the same jersey in black with a pair of hunter green shorts so that we would be color coordinated. Only she cared about things like that. The front said "Just Married" while the back said "Cullen" with my old Jersey number beneath it. She had also gotten us matching black tennis that she swore we just had to have and hunter green hats with bride and groom etched on them in a pretty good cursive writing. Alice very obviously didn't care about keeping a low profile.

Rosalie looked beautiful, her blonde hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. I couldn't stop the small smirk that spread over my face.

"What?" she looked at me as she dropped her pajamas on the bed, "My hair was still sort of curly from yesterday so…" she let her voice trail off.

"You look beautiful," I winked.

"Mr. Cullen?" Benjamin called.

"Sorry. Uhm, Victoria I need you to scan my calls any call with the words wedding, bride, marriage, married, television or tabloid should just be instantly deleted," I clicked off the T.V and grabbed my suitcase with one hand, "Send a message to all the rest of the calls I miss and tell them that I'm not available for a week and that I can't be reached," I started towards the bathroom, "I want all of my emails held," I threw my suitcase on to the bathroom counter, "All of them," I repeated, "I don't care who it is. I don't want to be contacted, okay?"

"Okay," Victoria repeated.

I turned on the sink.

"I also need you to send out a mass email," I freed my toothbrush from my suitcase, "Anyone, and I do mean anyone from the janitor to the person directly under me, who talks to the press about anything related to my personal life will be fired," I squeezed some toothpaste on to the toothbrush and noted that Rosalie squeezed the tube from the bottom, "That isn't an idle threat. I will fire everyone and start back over if that's what needs to be done."

"Yes sir."

"Benjamin," I began to brush my teeth as I listened to him rummage around for something to write with.

He was just that type of person.

"Sir?"

I spit in to the sink.

"I need security detail for my wife."

I started to brush my teeth again.

"I can get you four men outside of the hotel before you leave it," he informed, "and Victoria I want you to add to that mass email that anyone without keycard access to the building will not be granted access."

Benjamin took his job very seriously. I brushed quickly as Victoria and Benjamin went back and forth about what they should and shouldn't do. I put them on speaker phone to keep up as I yanked on my jersey and shorts, applied lotion and put on my socks and tennis. I hoped that I didn't look as tired as I felt. I took the phone off of speaker as I walked back in to the room.

Rosalie was stacking her bags by the door and straightening discarded things as she went. Jen was seated on the couch that rested near the sliding doors that led to the balcony. I hadn't realized I'd been in the bathroom that long. The T.V had been turned back on.

I automatically went back to standing in front of it. They were still spewing the same garbage they had been going on about a good 10/20 minutes earlier.

"Victoria," I interrupted her conversation.

"Yes?"

"Turn on your television and look at channel 18."

"Okay… Done."

"I want to buy that talkshow."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to buy it and fire everyone on the screen, the guy holding the camera too."

 **RPOV:**

I looked at Emmett incredulously. He had to be kidding. There was no way that he was serious.

"You can't buy a show and fire everyone," I reminded.

Emmett looked to his left to where I was standing, my arms crossed over my chest as I looked at the T.V as well.

"Actually," he smiled down at me, "I can."

"Ah, yes, because you're a multi-millionaire. I forgot," I said dryly.

"Multi-billionaire sweetheart," he winked, "and now you are too," he looked back to the T.V screen.

I was not a billionaire, not in the slightest. And I wasn't going to change my lifestyle because I had magically been paired with someone that was.

"Emmett," I said his name slowly, "I mean it. You cannot buy a company because they think that I'm a gold digger."

"Which you're not."

"That isn't the point."

"That is the point. Victoria, make the purchase now. Make it now," he ignored the glare that I was shooting him, "And Benjamin I need you to make a press statement on my behalf."

I turned away from Emmett and collapsed on to the bed that we'd shared. I pulled a leg under me as I watched him hold the phone to his ear with one ear and scratch the back of his head with the other.

"Acknowledge the fact that I am married. Let the world know that I am happy with my wife who has checked out in all areas because we've dug up her skeletons already and she's clear," he turned around to face me and covered the mic of his phone "We didn't really," he assured me before removing his hand and turning back around, "She is a loving family oriented, dance school owner. Tell them that we're out of the country and I will take questions when I return. Tell them that I will be suing anyone that uses pictures of myself or Mrs. Cullen or her family without their written consent especially if it's for slander or defamation of character. Let them know that anyone who steps foot on my property or in my building without the proper credentials will be removed by force," he sighed "Let them know that we'll release picture when we're ready, but that we're newlyweds and we want to focus on our marriage in privacy," he paused for a response that I couldn't hear, "Thank you. And can you make sure that Kebi remembers that she is the only person I trust with Brutus and that I'm depending on her to care for him in my absence."

This was a new side to Emmett. It was the first time that I had ever seen him so serious.

"That's all Benjamin," he turned the television off, "Have a good vacation. And how are things on your end Victoria?" he walked over to the mini fridge, "Even if you know that I'm being highballed buy it," he grabbed a water out of the mini fridge, "Buy it now. I don't care what it costs. And then make a public announcement about it," he twisted the top off of his water, "about the television company that slandered my wife and was brought and then ruined. Make sure that they know I'm not above buying magazines and web addresses."

I resisted the urge to snap at him. I climbed up from where I'd collapsed and made my way over to the couch across from Jen. I sat down and offered him a smile.

"He should be with us shortly," I said smally.

Jen smiled understandingly and nodded.

"That's it for today, Victoria. Have a good week," Emmett hung up the phone and took a drink of water before making his way over.

"Jen!" he raised both of his arms in the air.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen."  
"Again with the Mr. Cullen stuff?" he made a face, "We're family, Jen," he collapsed beside me, "So what's up?"

"I was here to ask you about how you felt being newly married, but I see that your morning is stressful enough."

"Nah," he leaned back and threw an arm over the back of the couch, "All of that stuff comes with the territory."

"But you're threatening entire businesses."

"Jen, that isn't about me. It's about Rosalie."

"Do not blame this on me," I chipped in with a scoff, "I didn't tell you to buy a company and fire 8 people."

"You didn't have to," he shrugged, "I'm used to being dragged in the media. You aren't. And you don't need that sort of stuff to bother you. We don't need to worry about what the press is saying about us. We just need to focus on us and our new marriage."

"I'm a big girl. I can handle the press."

"So that wasn't why you woke me up?"

I paused and could tell that he knew he'd caught me. Of course if his entire family had seen the smear campaign it wasn't hard for him to guess that my family had seen the entire thing too.

"That was more about your net worth than it was about the possible slander," I explained.

"What's wrong with my net worth?" Emmett pulled his arm from behind the couch and sat up.

"Nothing," I said instantly, "I just- I didn't realize that you were a damn billionaire and that the press would actually be a problem."

"Telling you never came up," he said nonchalantly.

"You said you flip buildings," I countered.

"I do," he turned his head to look at Jen, "I built my company up myself. Now I buy smaller companies, revamp them and then I sale them for a steal of what I brought them for. I also have a good number of stocks and I had money from when I played professional football."

"You never mentioned professional football, either," I added.

"I figured you weren't a sports fan."

Jen cleared her throat.

"So, communication is okay for the most part," she noted aloud, "Emmett are there any other surprises that you would like to inform Rosalie about?"

"Nope," he said instantly.

"Rosalie?" Jen looked at me.

"No," I looked at him.

"Emmett, I'm sure you knew that Rosalie would find out. It may have been a good idea to forewarn her."

"I still stand by it never came up," he admitted, "Everything happened so fast yesterday and I honestly thought I had time."

Jen nodded at that.

"Rosalie do you understand that?" she asked.

"Yup."

"And how do you feel currently about the entire thing?"

"I…" I paused, "I feel like it may be a little overwhelming, but I don't want you," she turned to Emmett, "to buy everyone that says something that one of us doesn't like. It isn't logical and it will only make things worse. People will think I'm making you do these things. I'll be broadcasted as an even bigger gold digger."

He took a deep breath.

"I will talk to you before my next business purchase," he visibly chose his words carefully.

"That's a step," Jen acknowledged.

"I don't need to be guarded and protected. I'm an adult and my own person and I made it a goal to not say anywhere in my vows that I would submit and obey you."

I saw the large smile that spread across his face as he attempted not to laugh.

"I wouldn't dream of asking you to submit," Emmett nodded once, "We're going to be partners."

"Good," Jen looked from one of us to the other, "The next week is all about the two of you getting to know each other. This open line of communication that you're showing so far is an amazing thing that the two of you should continue to hold on to," she smiled lightly, "We have a great place picked out for brunch between the two of you and your intermediate families. Then, you will be picked up by a vehicle to take you to the airport. Would you like to tell each other where you decided to go?"

"You can go first," Emmett offered.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, "Emmett, we're going to Bali, Indonesia."

I clapped my hands together.

"I've never been!" he said excitedly, "I can't wait!"

I was sure that I had glowed. Jasper and I had spent forever looking for an amazing honeymoon destination. We'd found somewhere beautiful where we could enjoy the outdoors and each other. I was happy that Emmett was sharing in my enthusiasm. Jen nodded her head.

"Emmett?" she prompted.

"Rosalie, I hope that you can swim because we're going to Dubrovnik, Croatia."

"Croatia?" I repeated.

"Croatia." he nodded, "Unless you've been already," Emmett added, "or you aren't interested in that sort of thing because I can change it. We have time to change it… if you want. It isn't a big deal. I just thought that it would be a cool place to kayak and-"

"Emmett, Croatia is fine," I cut off his rambling and chuckled, "I've never been out of the U.S. My passport welcomes the stamp."

He chuckled and scooted closer to me, throwing an arm over my shoulders. He hugged me.

"Thanks for picking a great place," he let me go.

"Back at you."

Jen clapped her hands together.

"I feel like this is going well," she looked at her watch, "and you have an hour until you're supposed to meet with your families so I'll just give you this alone time," she stood up and dug in her suit pocket.

Jen produced some envelopes and handed them to me.

"Congratulations again," Jen said with a smile, "If you guys ever need anything I am always a call or email away," she shook my free hand, "I want the two of you to be successful."

Emmett stood up and hugged Jen to him.

"We don't do handshakes, Jen," he reminded.

She laughed softly.

Emmett walked her to the door and out of the room, locking the door securely behind her.

He looked around at the room before making his way back over and sitting in the seat Jen had just occupied across from me.

"Are you- Are you really okay with all of this, Rose?"

I looked at Emmett. I really looked at him. He was leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together on his chin. His childlike grin was nowhere to be found. He was simply looking back at me and it was making me feel a little nervous in all honesty.

"We'll make it work," I said simply.

Emmett nodded at that.

"If you need or want anything to help you with the transition, just let me know, okay?"

"Okay."

"We're in this together."

"Yup," I nodded once.

"Cool," he smiled, showing off his dimples and then hopped to his feet.

I couldn't keep up with this guy's mood changes. I got up all the same.

Emmett and I packed and talked. We talked about things that didn't really matter and things that truly did. He noted that I squeezed the toothpaste from the bottom. He talked to me about his dog. I told him about my favorite form of dance. I told him about my dreams for my studio and he finally told me about his football career. It was apparent that he'd enjoyed it. And he had a championship ring that he said he avoided wearing for multiple reasons.

When we finished packing Emmett had someone come up and take our bags away and to the vehicle that would be taking us to the airport while we looked over the room for anything we may have left. I decided to let my curly mess of hair be just that and I threw on the hat that Alice had made. Emmett put his on backwards and looked at himself in the full length mirror.

"Hunter green," he rolled his eyes.

"You look handsome," I chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett readjusted his hat, a smile on his face, "Let's get this brunch done!" he clapped his hands together.

X

Emmett handed me pair of shades as we exited the elevator.

"For you," he said simply.

I looked at them in my hand. He had to be kidding. I watched Emmett put a pair of dark black shades over his own eyes. He was not kidding. He was very serious. I put the shades on my eyes as the elevator gave out a ding. The lobby looked empty. I was thankful for that. Emmett followed closely beside me as we made our way to the front door. He put an arm around my shoulder.

"Me and you," he reminded.

I nodded. Emmett pushed my hat just a little further down on my head before pushing open the front door. He had to be kidding. This was what his life was like sometimes.

There were people yelling at us from all directions as I stepped in to the chaos. I felt Emmett's arm fall around my shoulders. He held me close to him as we walked slowly. Flashes were coming from everywhere. I was extremely aware of the man in all black that was walking beside me, his arm out to stop anyone from touching me and being used as a way to slap cameras out of my face. Emmett was yelling something that I couldn't exactly hear over all of the people yelling to the other side of me and the pounding in my ears.

When we reached the car, the man to the left of me pulled open the car door and Emmett shielded me as I climbed in. He paused and turned away from me, his back blocking the door way as he spoke to the press. I looked around the car and the extremely tinted windows. Of course they were. He could afford to continue paying the tickets for the stupid things. I leaned on the window beside me and looked at the wide array of people that were beside the car and then jumped when Emmett slammed his door.

"The first one is always the most hectic," he said to no in particular, "How's it going, Amun?"

"Great, Emmett," he laughed.

"Rosalie, this is Amun. He's my driver and has been for a while now. Amun, this is my wife, Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Rose is fine," I offered, "and nice to meet you too."

"So how did you two meet?" he asked politely, "I didn't even know you were involved with someone, Em."

"We met through a mutual friend," Emmett looked at me and we both chuckled.

I turned my head away from him. I was not going to entertain this. I looked back out of the window.

I had gone through my very first brush with paparazzi. People that knew nothing about me or cared about my existence before this morning were now attempting to take a picture of me at any costs. This was strange. It was strange and it was new but it was also slightly exhilarating.

X

Emmett repeated the act of blocking me from the cameras with his back and holding my hand to lead me along as I kept my eyes to the ground, holding his hand tightly in one of mine and using the other to keep my hat on my head. He seemed to have this broken down to a science. He opened the door for me on his own this time and lightly pulled me towards it. I walked in and paused to make sure that Emmett was stepping in behind me.

"Does that ever get exhausting?" I asked as Emmett rejoined our hands together.

"Nope," he twined our fingers together, "I'm not a professional athlete anymore. I'm not that big of a sensation. Jocks and musicians typically get more press," he began to lead me to a spiraling staircase, "You don't see the head of Walmart or the owner of Sony being followed at every step of their life. I'm a has been. They'll be over this story as soon as we release some wedding photos. It's the mystery girl edge that's baffling to the city."

"So why don't you just release wedding photos and answer questions if you think that will make it all go away?"

"Because I'm not going to corner you in to going public. Watch your step sweetheart," he lifted my hand a little higher as I stepped on to the staircase, "When you are ready to release pictures or post a picture of us on social media or confront a mob of reporters then that is what we can and will do, but you have time," Emmett pulled his hat off of his head and I followed suit.

I ran a hand through my curly hair.

"A social media post and a question and answer will make that," I motioned behind us, "go away."

"Maybe not all of it, but the majority. They're competing for the first picture."

I nodded at that.

"We should vlog."

"Vlog?" Emmett chuckled as we took the last step up.

He looked around before choosing a direction and pulling me along in it.

"Yes, vlog," I repeated, "Just our honeymoon, not our entire lives or marriage."

"We'll have the documentation and everyone can see all of us that they want before they move on to the next marriage, pregnancy or God knows what," Emmett chuckled.

"Exactly."

"Emmett!" I dropped Emmett's hand and stepped slightly away as Alice half ran in to her brother's arms.

He hugged her and rolled his eyes fakely. Alice smiled brightly at me before stepping back and looking at the both of us.

"You guys look so cute!" Alice said happily, clapping her hands together, "I did great."

"Always," Emmett feigned admiration, "Alice, Rosalie and I want to vlog our honeymoon. Can you hook that up?"

"Of course," she bounced on the balls of her feet, "I'll take care of everything!" she pulled her phone out, "Mom and dad are in that room," she pointed to a room a few doors down and put her phone to her ear, "It's so great to see you again, Rosalie," she gave me a half hug as she started to walk towards the stairs.

Emmett shook his head, a huge smile on his face. He smiled a lot. I did not.

He gestured towards the direction Alice had pointed in and let me walk ahead of him. He was doing well with this gentlemen thing. He pushed the door open and allowed me in first. Our families clapped and I waved. The head of the table was empty, the seat to the right of it as well. From there the table was Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Jasper and Irina. The opposite side of the table was Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, an empty chair and Garrett.

Esme was up and to us relatively quickly and everyone else followed suit. I was hugged by Emmett's family as he was hugged by mine. They complimented us and told us how happy they were for us again and then we were seated, Emmett at the head of the table and me to his right, across from his mother, my mother beside me.

"So how do you two feel?" Esme asked happily, unfolding a napkin and setting it in her lap.

"Great," Emmett beamed at his mother.

"Great," I repeated.

She nodded at that.

"The mothers have taken the liberty of ordering for you," Carlisle added.

"I got you an egg omelet with green bell peppers, cheese, bacon and ham, an order of red potatoes, French toast and a mug of black coffee," Esme said primly.

"Very well done," Emmett clapped four times for his mother.

I turned to look at my own.

"Three blueberry pancakes with scrambled eggs, grits, and sausage."

"Thank you," I sighed in relief.

I loved Eleazar I truly did but he had a habit of attempting to get me the healthiest thing on the menu even if it wasn't the best tasting.

"So," Edward's voice drifted down the table, "Where will you two be honey mooning?"

"Bali, Indonesia," Emmett smiled at me.

"And Dubrovnik, Croatia," I added.

"No idea where Croatia is," Kate laughed.

"It's between Central Europe, Southeast Europe, and the Mediterranean," Jasper explained, "It's…" he paused, "East of Italy."

"Yes," Carlisle nodded, "It's actually quite beautiful."

"Everywhere is beautiful if you look hard enough for the beauty, darling," Esme set her hand on top of that of her husband.

"So the two of you will be gone for how long exactly?" Eleazar asked.

"Nine days," I said softly.

"Can I run the studio?" Kate all but leaped from her chair.

"The dance studio?" I asked slowly.

Kate gave out a series of blinks as she attempted to bat her eyelashes.

"Sure, Kate, if you can keep up with your schooling… and soccer takes priority over the studio."

"Okay," Kate said instantly.

Emmett laughed.

"God, you're just as bad as Edward," he teased.

"Don't start with me baby brother," Edward warned, a smile on his face.

"It's serious when he breaks out the baby brother card," Garrett explained to the table.

Everyone laughed.

"You haven't heard the 'Rosalie Lillian' yet," Kate added, sending a look towards Irina who smirked.

"It's hard being the middle child," Emmett leaned forward in his chair.

"Ohhh," Alice entered the room, "What's hard? What are we talking about?"

"Mary Alice!" Esme snapped.

"Kidding mom," Alice offered her mother a soft smile, "I was only kidding."

She sat in the empty chair across from Jasper and between Garrett and Bella.

"Table polite conversation," Carlisle sighed.

Alice said something at the end of the table that caused Garrett, Kate and Irina to all laugh.

"Where's Renesmee?" Emmett seemed to notice her absence for the first time.

"With the sitter," Bella answered.

"As much as she loves you, she loved her bed a little bit more," Edward added.

"She couldn't be bothered with getting up," Bella chuckled.

"I'm truly hurt," Emmett clutched his chest with a smirk.

"Excuse me!" Alice called, "Can I please have the phones of the bride and groom passed down to me?"

Emmett fished his phone out of his pocket without question and I followed suit. We passed them to Alice.

"Thank you!" she called.

"So," Esme pushed her brown hair over her shoulders, "Do you want children, Rosalie?"

"God, mom," Emmett covered his face with the hand.

"Just yank out all the stops," Alice said, her face behind Emmett's phone.

"I was just asking," she said simply.

"Yes ma'am," I answered her question.

"Will the two of you be moving in to Emmett's home together?" Carlisle asked.

I paused.

"We haven't decided yet," Emmett set a hand on mine, "We have 10 days to come to a unanimous decision. Any other questions?" he looked down the table.

Irina cleared her throat, but sank down in her chair when Eleazar sent her a look that could kill flowers. I was not above pushing her out of her chair if she opened her mouth.

"Do you smoke?" Carmen turned to her son-in-law.

"No ma'am."

"Drink?"

"Socially."

She nodded at that.

"If you like dogs and sports I doubt Emmett even cares about the rest," Garrett said casually.

The table chuckled again.

"Thank you for bringing that up," Jasper pointed to Garrett, "Good man," he smirked, "Sports," he said the word carefully, "You played professional football?"

"Yes, I did," Emmett sat up taller.

"Played in college too, right?" Jasper noted.

"Yup."

"Why'd you retire so early?"

"Jazz!" I hissed his name.

Emmett squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"He asked if we had any comments," Jasper said simply.

The door to the room opened and in came several waitresses. They began to set the food and drinks on the table. Everyone thanked them and made comments about their food and each others. Alice passed our phones back down the table and when a slight silence fell over the room Jasper cleared his throat.

"So, my answer?" he set his utensils down.

Emmett followed suit.

"I wasn't passionate about it anymore. I got a championship win. People spend years and years chasing one. After I got one I couldn't go up anymore. There was nothing for me to strive for. It wasn't interesting."

"So you give up on things when they're no longer a challenge?"

Kate nudged Jasper as she spooned some food in to her mouth. Emmett scoffed and took a drink of his coffee.

"Not necessarily."

"Why'd your first engagement fall through?"

"Jasper Paul Whitlock!" I practically screeched down the table.

"It's public knowledge that he was engaged and it fell through, Rose. You can get that information from any computer or phone with internet."

"And do you think that's table appropriate conversation?" I countered.

"I think that it's a conversation that's best had sooner than later."

"Yeah, like the fact that you were going to wake up and be slandered all over television," Irina added.

"You," I said it sharper than I'd expected, "should stop while you're ahead," I clenched my teeth together, "my dearest sister."

Esme cleared her throat.

"It's fine," Edward smirked and leaned back in his chair, "It's not like I didn't spend the night having Rosalie's folder pulled. I can tell you every ticket she's ever gotten and her grades all the way back," he shrugged.

"What the hell?" Emmett snapped.

"It was a formality really," Carlisle smiled at me.

"And you encouraged this?" Emmett took a deep breath.

"You did go in to this without a prenup," Bella paused when Edward set a hand on his wife's shoulder and shook his head no.

"Of course," Jasper scoffed, "because she was after the money that she didn't know existed," Jasper nodded once, "Very well done."

"I don't really like your tone," Edward dropped his napkin on to the table.

"And I don't like the insinuation that Rosalie needs your brother's money so I guess we can both sit here and not like what the other is up to then,"

"Jasper," Eleazar warned.

"Edward," Garrett called, "Emmett looks happy."

"And that's all that matters!" Alice added, "We all want Emmett to be happy!"

"Yes," Esme agreed, "We do. If the couple is happy we should all be happy."

"Not saying that either of you had invalid feelings," Carmen noted.

"I never asked anyone to look in to you," Emmett looked at me.

"You didn't have to," Jasper added, "Just like Rosalie would never ask me to look you up. You go above what's asked about when you care about someone," he stabbed through something with a fork.

"Or you're overbearing," Kate added, "And you don't get invited to your sister's wedding."

I coughed and Emmett hit me on the back. Irina shot Kate daggers. Edward and Garrett both laughed.

"You're both idiots," Alice leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Quite frankly," Jasper glanced at Kate, "I –"

"Love me," I inserted with a smile, "and will sit down politely and shut the hell up."

Carmen and Eleazar both shot me looks. Esme took a drink from her coffee cup. Edward looked at Carlisle and smiled before turning to Garrett and smiling. Alice licked her lips and then picked her spoon back up. Kate didn't even acknowledge what was going on. I was sure Irina had set a hand on Jasper's arm I didn't care at this point.

"You're right," he nodded.

"I know. So, shovel your food in to your mouth and keep it closed. Emmett," I cast him a look, "and I will address all of your questions, concerns and comments at a later date."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I know."

I looked to Emmett who smiled at me, picked up my hand and planted a kiss to my wrist.

God. And here I was thinking our families had gotten along so well at our wedding.

 **A/N: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! They keep me going! I'm always writing like 4 fics at once so I'm always torn between which one I want to write for, but I DID try to make this chapter longer. Thank you for being understanding. Thank you for all of the favorites, follows, reviews and/or simply passing through even if you decided this fic just wasn't for you! Xoxo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**RPOV:**

I stretched my arms above my head from where I was, crammed in an airplane seat beside Emmett.

Brunch had ventured in to lighter conversation, Carmen and Esme directing most of it in a way only mothers could. The food that was set before me had been shoved down even though I couldn't necessarily taste it. Our family's relationship had slightly taken a turn for the not so great. I didn't think that my family disliked Emmett particularly, just like I didn't think that his family hated me. I felt like both of our families were protective. That was understandable.

Emmett and I more or less hadn't gotten a chance to speak throughout brunch. We spent most of the time answering the several questions that our parents seemed to have. There were quite a few.

Emmett shot me the occasional glance accompanied by a smile. He nudged me with his knee under the table when things seemed to get a little heavy or awkward. He was good at reminding me that this was new to the both of us. We were feeling around blindly, but we were doing it together.

We had finished brunch without interruption. We'd received our phones back from Alice and the second the table was cleared we'd all stood to wish our goodbyes. Polite cheek kisses and handshakes were distributed evenly and then Jasper had reminded me rather quietly, but pointedly that I needed to let him know that I was alive when our plane landed. My mother had started to tear up and my sisters had promised to keep my studio afloat and plants watered, before Emmett had led me away and through another wave of flashing lights and shrill screaming. We'd been driven to the airport and ushered quickly through security. We'd gotten on to the relatively small plane in an astonishing amount of time.

I let out a partial yawn and leaned my head against my head rest. Emmett turned and looked down at me, a smile forming.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he smirked and looked forward.

I nudged him with my elbow.

"Emmett."

"Yeah?" he turned to look at me again.

"Our families are…"

"Something," he finished.

"Yup."

"Jasper loves you," he shrugged, "I would like to think I would be that protective of Alice when she brings a guy home, let alone marries the man. I've dealt with worse," he admitted, "I get torn to shreds by people I barely know every day."

"Of course," I shook my head.

"But, I didn't tell Edward, or anyone else for that matter, to look in to you or your past."

"I can understand why you would," I shrugged.

"But I didn't," Emmett said dryly, "and my family should stay out of our business," Emmett's voice was monotone, "especially Edward."

"He cares about you."

"Yeah," he looked out of the window briefly and then back at me, "but my mother and Alice dote on you and they're the only opinions that matter," he shrugged, "and I think Kate, Irina and your parents are okay with me."

"My family will get over the initial shock."

"So will mine."

"You think?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I know," Emmett nodded, "You aren't a gold digger, Rosalie, and my family loves everyone. Edward is just a fan of confrontation."

"Yeah, well so is Jasper," I reminded.

"It won't come to that," Emmett pushed stray strands of my hair behind my ear, "If we like each other, our families will fall in line. That's what they do when they love people, they support them."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Emmett licked his lips and my heart skipped a beat at the sight and the brief thought that he would kiss me, "Your family's approval of our relationship means a lot to you, huh?"

"Doesn't it mean a lot to you?" I countered, hoping my face hadn't turned red from my previous thoughts.

"No," he admitted, "I love my family, but they're human. They make mistakes and I won't let their bad judgement come between me and a potentially amazing relationship. I love my family and I would never cut them off or anything, but if they didn't like my wife, that wouldn't be cause for a divorce. Our marriage is between the two of us, not the two of us and other people. When you get married you become one with your wife. My parents are one. Edward and Bella are one. If I argued with Bella, Edward would side with his wife and that wouldn't upset me. When you get married you leave your home. You become the head of your own household and in our house, you are my other half and we are united. It's an us against the world thing."

I opened my mouth and then closed it.

"Emmett-"

"My family likes you," he clarified, "I was just speaking hypothetically," he chuckled, "It won't be an issue… They like you," he repeated.

"I never thought I could be with someone my family didn't like, let alone marry them" I admitted, "I never looked at it your way."

"I made a vow to you, Rose," Emmett put a hand on mine on the arm rest, "and I take my vows extremely seriously."

He looked at me and I let my gaze drift over his face. He went from joking nonstop to jumping head first in to extremely touchy subjects and I wasn't sure how to keep up. He was gazing at me, looking at me with a weird intensity to made me want to wiggle in my seat.

"Obviously," I said softly.

Emmett let his eyes leave mine.

"Sorry," he shook his head a little as if to clear it, "I drift from main points easily sometimes."

"Tell me what you really do," I blurted.

Work was okay. Work was safe. It was a subject that wouldn't require much emotion. It was territory that they could both wade in without fear and without that burning intensity that Emmett could just produce from thin air.

"It's all boring, Rosie," he scoffed.

"Rosie?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Rosie," he repeated with yet another smirk toying with the edges of his mouth, "but if you want me to tell you about it I can," he clarified, "It isn't a big secret or anything."

"I want to know."

"Okay," Emmett cleared his throat and sat up a little taller, "I own a company- Cullen Enterprises that specializes in public relations. I help companies get their shit together. I didn't lie to you or anything," he scratched the back of his neck, "I really do just buy old companies, revamp them and then sale them. I just happen to be pretty good at what I do. I'm pretty good at reading people and guessing the best outcome for the target audience. And I buy lots of stocks. Alice is amazing with that sort of stuff. She has an act for it, believe it or not. She has a way with numbers and probability."

"And you're based in the city?"

"Yes," he nodded, "It's 7 floors of hard work, blood, sweat and tears and everything goes through the one building and everything goes through me."

"So," I crossed my feet at the ankle, "When you're working on several projects you're literally working on several projects?"

"Yes."

"So, you have to have good time management?"

"Yup," Emmett chuckled and ran his tongue across his teeth, "I have excellent time management and I make sure that I always have the best and most sufficient team behind me at all times. I make most of the final decisions because I know what I want and I know what will make my business successful. The key is making sure that the people around me can successfully make my dreams in to reality and if they can't I have to be willing to pause my personal desires long enough to get in there and do it on my own. You don't get successful from hiring other people to do your work, Rosalie. You get successful by hiring other people to back up that work," he paused and then chuckled again, "I'm talking in circles. I'm sorry," he leaned his head back against his seat, "but I have excellent time management and I will always have time for you," he took a deep breath, "if that was why you were asking," he clarified, "Our marriage is a priority."

"Like work?" I responded.

"Like family," he corrected, "but, tell me more about your dance studio."

"There is definitely nothing to tell," I leaned my own head back against the head rest.

"How did you end up with a dance studio?"

"I've always loved dancing. It was my second love after soccer so-"

"Did you play soccer in college?" Emmett interrupted.

"I did," I sat up taller at the sound of people talking somewhere in front of them.

"What position did you play?"

"I was a last defender."

"So you were brutal?" Emmett turned to look at me and a large smile took over his face, "I can't believe it!" he clapped his hands together.

I laughed.

"You have to be," I said pointedly, "or you get ran over."

"Same rules apply in life," Emmett shrugged, "So, why didn't you stick with soccer? If you were good enough to play in college and it was your first love?"

"I wasn't professional good," I admitted, "and even if I was I wouldn't be able to deal with the away games and being based somewhere away from my family and dancing was fun. It was fun and it was… easy," I scoffed, "I was a better dancer than soccer player and I didn't have time to keep trying to get better when I could jump in to dancing and make money right away teaching classes."

"And money was more important than passion?" Emmett looked at me, no smile or twinkle in his eyes, just a gaze that made me partially want to fidget and partially made me want to snap at him.

"Definitely," I turned her head away from him, "I was one of the oldest and Irina was about to start college. I didn't have time to spend chasing a dream when I was able to get a loan big enough to open my own little shop. Sure, I ended up in debt," I sneered, "but overall it was a win. I'm doing what I went to school for and I'm able to help Irina and Kate get the things that they want without bothering Carmen and Eleazar," I uncrossed my legs, "Soccer was my passion, but that- making sure that Kate and Irina wouldn't end up in debt like me and Tanya- that was my dream," I turned my head back towards Emmett, "I'm living my dream."

Emmett nodded his head at that.

"That's noble."

"That's life."

"Good Morning!" a young lady stood before them, all brunette hair and long legs and offered them a smile, "Welcome aboard flight 493 to Indonesia. My name is Lainey Graham and I am your in-flight Service Director. I am here to ensure you have an enjoyable flight. Please fasten your seat belt and refrain from smoking while the no smoking sign is on. From captain Jackson and the crew, it is our pleasure to serve you today. If there is anything we can do to make your flight more enjoyable, please let us know. We will be departing in 5 minutes at the most," she nodded politely and then started back towards the front of the plane.

I looked around at the empty seats around us and then at Emmett.

"You booked a plane?" it came out shrill, my voice higher than imagined.

"No," Emmett scoffed, "My company owns one. We use it in regards to some of my more… complicated business associates."

"You use your private plane to entertain a bunch of old rich people?"

"No, I use my private plane so that I don't have to fly with a bunch of old rich people. It's so much more peaceful to fly separately. It's convenient when you need to see a business in person. It's cheaper in the long run and more efficient. It gives me the freedom to come and go as I please. It stops me from being stranded. I typically fix businesses. If a business needs fixing they don't typically have money to fly people out first class or even to get them to and from places. I don't like relying on other people and it isn't realistic to expect these suffering businesses to take on the needs of an entire public relations team."

"So, how do you make a profit?"

"They're struggling. They need money. I buy a piece of the company so when they start making money I make money by owning a share. I stick it out for a while just to make sure that they're floating and then I sale out for the same amount I brought in for."

"How noble," I feigned a swoon and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

"What is there to give the man that already get whatever he wants?"

Emmett paused and he thought about it. He pulled his shades down over his face and turned to me. He pulled on my seatbelt to make sure that I was in securely and then settled in to his seat. He put on his own seatbelt.

I pulled my own shades over my eyes.

"Just be here," he said quietly.

I nodded at that. Emmett shook his head as if to clear it and the flight attendant made her way back out of the cockpit.

"Thank you for your patience," she smiled softly, "The use of all radio transmitting devices is banned at all times as they can interfere with the aircraft instruments. All portable electronic devices such as Walkman's, computers, calculators, must be turned off during takeoff & landing and cell-phones must not be used at any time. We will be taking off shortly. Please make sure that your seat belt is securely fastened. You will find controls for your reading flight, call button and the in-flight entertainment system on the inside of your seat armrest. To adjust your seat, push the round bottom beside the panel. Tea, coffee and a full bar service will be available throughout the flight. If you require any special assistance, please contact a flight attendant nearest you. We are here to ensure that you have a comfortable and enjoyable flight. Later on we will dim the cabin lights so you can get some rest. We recommend that while asleep, you keep your seatbelt fastened over the top of your blanket. This way it will not be necessary to wake you up should the seatbelt sign come on during the flight. If you don't want to be waken for breakfast, please advise a flight attendant. Thank you," she nodded softly.

"You're welcome, Lainey," Emmett grinned.

I rolled my eyes behind my shade. He was the poster boy of a company. He seemed nice, but I hadn't known him for very long. I was grasping at straws in all honesty. It was easy to get along with someone that was happy. It would take time to see how compatible we really were. That was how you learned people, by seeing them when they were angry and sad and stressed out. It was easy to be agreeable with someone as happy as Emmett. I licked my lips and moved my tense shoulders a little.

"I saw that," Emmett whispered as Lainey left them alone.

"What?" I didn't bother looking at him.

"They eye roll," he explained, "There's no need to be jealous, Rosie."

"Shut it, Cullen," I scoffed.

"Well," Emmett sighed fakely, "As you wish,"

I leaned back in the seat and let another yawn escape my mouth. A nap. That was what I needed.

 **A/N: Sorry for the filler, BUT I already started writing the next chapter sooo yay me and they'll actually be landed in the country soo woohoo!**


End file.
